This Semi Charmed Kind Of Life
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Keely Teslow is living the dream, she’s a very successful news reporter on the hit ‘Today Show’ on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she’s always felt like something was missing. When a girl...cont. inside
1. Strangers In Their Own Studio

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**A/N: I don't know what the heck is going on, this story isn't showing up anywhere! Something tells me it's 'cause I uploaded it on the day the ff system was screwy, so this is a repost, but it's the same story. **

**A/N: I'm back baby! And with something totally different, that I hope is well received! Keely's a news reporter and lives in New York City, she and her friend meet a girl who changes their lives without even knowing it. Phil appears later, may or may not be a Pheely…;)**

"Strangers in Their Own Studio"

"Good morning New York City, I'm Keely Teslow,"

"And I'm Louis Rochester."

"And this is Today on MDP. We've encountered more problems with the stock market,"

"Yeah the stocks just aren't ripe lately." Louis jokes, thinking he's just so darn hilarious.

Keely laughs, a false, posh sounding laugh, "Oh, Louis…_What _are we going to do with you?" she smiles, then he continues, "And the showers over Wall Street aren't helping, could be symbolic."

"Could be, Louis." Keely nods thoughtfully, "Whitney, what do you think?"

"Well, Keely, the storms circulating through the area are being caused by an over active storm in Russia. The storm should pass some time next week." she says.

"Why thank you Whitney, we'll be back with traffic after these messages," Keely says smiling with her perfect teeth.

"And…we're clear. Great job everyone. Take five." the director shouts.

"_Phew!" _Keely says stepping off the platform wearing a snappy coral Tweed suit and her favorite pair of gold Jimmy Choo's. She heads straight for the refreshment table and uses the Evian tap to get herself some water.  
"Hey Keely." Louis says.

"Hey."

"So are we on for tonight? I was thinking Berchetto's at seven?"

"Sounds great. Seven it is." Keely says with a smile.

"Alright I'll be over at six…forty five…ish."

"Great." She smiles again.

Keely and Louis have been dating for the past few weeks, they've worked as co-hosts for the past three years, and they were bound to get together sooner or later. She couldn't be expected to stay alone after Phil left ten years ago. Although she did plan on staying alone for a long time.

"Ooh, Berchetto's. Fan_cy._" The traffic lady's temp., Francesca had to take time off so her Botox could settle., Jada says, "The closest I get to Berchetto's is Howard's, the place behind it." Jada rolls her eyes as she takes a cup of water and fills it.

"Oh come on, Jade, Howard's is really charming. Although Louis says his credit card would get tainted by the people there…" the Keely rolls _her _eyes.

Jada laughs, "Really? Louis doesn't seem that superficial…"  
"Ha! Obviously the work mask works very well."

"Isn't that the point…?"

Keely shrugs, "Yeah…good point."

"So, tell me again I stay in traffic until…"

"Francesca comes back. Her Botox has to settle. I mean, you know you're out of the News business once you need Botox!"

"Very true. Hey maybe she won't come back…then we'd be actually working together."  
"I know! I love having you here, conversing with some of these bimbos is hardly satisfying."

"Yeah, I tried talking to Ophelia the other day, you know the adopt a pet lady, and she honestly was not listening to what I was saying, I actually think she didn't _know _what I was saying…"  
"Likely, considering when I asked her if she was going to the Astigmatism Gala next week, and what she said was, 'that's a type of perfume, right?'" Keely shakes her head.

"Man…"

"Um-hum."

"Alright, places everyone! We're on in two!" Shouted the director.

"Okay, I'll talk to you again at the next break when JoJo is out there performing, okay?"  
"Okay. See ya Keely,"  
"Bye Jada."

Keely quickly downs the remaining water in her cup then quickly returns to her seat on the platform. Louis joins her shortly.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two…"

"Hello, I'm Keely Teslow,"

"And I'm Louis Rochester,"

"And here with our traffic report is Jada Sedelnd, in for Francesca Alouive. Jada."

"Thank-you Keely, today the roads of New York City are looking pretty jammed as usual, although there is an accident on Madison. Nothing too serious although there is traffic backed up about a mile and a half down the road. Back to you Keely."  
"Why thank you Jada, I would _not _want to be out there right now."

"Neither would I, Keely." Louis says.

"And for the lucky ones not stuck in that jam, we have Kennedy Phillips with a report on the scene at Wall Street, when we return."

"And…we're clear!"

"_Ugh!" _Keely sighs, "This is taking so much out of me," she says as she rips her microphone out of her ear and tosses it on the news desk.

"Keely, are you okay?" Jada asks.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired."

Jada nods.

Then the weirdest thing happens, there a horrible noise, a metal bending smash, then comes a small girl tearing into the studio. She slams the door behind her amidst all the people outside with signs staring into the studio, and before the director can tell her to get out, she faints. Full on _collapses _right there in the studio.

People gasp, and Keely jumps up from the desk. "What the…?"

Keely and Jada push their way through all the people trying to get to the girl.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Keely shouts as she, holding tightly to Jada's wrist makes her way through the crowd of people.

Once they reach her they kneel by her side, the girl, though she's small and not over twelve, is quite pretty.

Keely puts her acrylic French tipped nails hand on the girl's forehead as she says, "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Jada returns to the scene with a cold rag, she gently dabs the girls face with it.

The girl gasps and sits up perfectly straight scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

She coughs and shakes her head, then when she looks up and realizes there's a million people staring at her she says, "AHHH!"

"It's alright, honey." Keely says, "Everyone, get back to work!"

They all immediately do as she says and the girl clams down a little.

"So are you alright?" Keely asks the girl.

"I…I think…" she answers.  
"Do you have a name…?" Keely asks.

She turns away from Keely and looks at Jada, who's eyes are shifting from Keely, to the girl, and back again, "My name's Alice. And I was running away from someone, but I can't remember who or why…"  
And she did remind them of Alice, the one from Wonderland. She had the same hair, and skin tone. Although her eyes matched Alice's dress, she wasn't wearing a dress or a black bow. She was just a normal girl.

"Alice," Keely says, but Alice didn't turn and look at Keely she kept her clear water blue eyes on Jada.

"Alice, honey, where are you from?"  
Alice still doesn't look at Keely, but she pinches her brow in thought as she stares at the floor, "I don't…remember…" she says.

"Well, wherever your from I'm sure we'll be able to get you back there," Keely says, "But for now, let's get you something hot to drink, you must be freezing. The storm out there is awful." Keely stands, "Now, let's get you up."

"No…I don't think I can…" Alice says.

"We'll help you," Keely says, reaching out for her hand, "Jada. Jada!"  
"Huh!" Jada says, as if snapping out of a trance.

"A little help."

"Oh, right, of course." Jada says reaching down for her other hand.

When their hands touched, they both felt something. Not like a spark but a familiarity, like this wasn't the first time they'd met. Keely notices what is going on and quickly says, "Alright on three,"

"One, two, three." They count together then lift. "Alright, now we just have to— "

"Ah!" Alice cried as her knees went limps and she fell to the left, where Keely caught her.  
"Oh my, honey, we need to get you to a doctor."

"But you can't leave, Keely."  
"I have to! Uh…Louis!"  
"Yeah, baby?" he says.

"Can you _please _cover for me? Jada and I have some business we have to tend to."

"Other than here…?" his brow furrows with confusion.

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Thank-you." she says leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles, waves and heads off to the desk.

Keely begins taking charge, "Jada, we need to get her something hot to drink. I'll carry her."

"No…" Alice whines.

"What?" Keely asks her.

"I want her to carry me." Alice says looking at Jada.

"I really c— "

"Alright," Keely says, obviously hurt, "Jade, you take Alice, and I'll her the drink."

"…Okay…" Jada says. Keely hands Alice over to her as she lifts Alice, and rests her on her hip.

Jada could not help but feel like she knew her. This was too weird. She knew Alice must have felt the same way because she seemed to prefer her to Keely.

Keely returned with hot cocoa in a Styrofoam cup and handed it Alice.

"Be careful, it's very hot." she says.

Alice nods.

"So, should we take a taxi or walk?" Jada asks.

"You heard you, there's an accident! Traffic's worse than usual! We'll just walk…I guess…"

Quickly the two and cargo, were beating the street. They walked up Rockefeller, and headed towards their destination. Many people stopped to stare, and then alerted others who stared, and before long they were getting mobbed by people shouting, "You're Keely Teslow!" "And You're Jada Sedelnd!"

Getting to the doctor's office was _not _going to be easy.

**A/N: Well…? This is something totally different than I've ever written or read before, so I hope everyone likes it! And Phil will eventually come to play in the story! Please review! And I would really appreciate it if no one flames this please! Thank-you!**

Regards,

**Britannia**


	2. Losing You, Forgetting Me

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show'

on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was

missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another

network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**A/N: Wooohooo! A review already! Yay! Thanks so much Shanaenae50591! I'm SOOO glad you like it! **

**Ex and Oh,**

**Britannia**

**Another A/N: A little unrelated but, I'm sure many of you have heard about the death of Stephen Robert Irwin better known as Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter, who oddly enough died from a stingray. He was one of my favorite people and I already miss his presence, so I just wanted to say, may he rest in peace, and I have the most of sympathies for Terry, Bindi Sue, and Robert Clarence at this very difficult time. R.I.P. Steve Irwin 2/22/62 - 9/4/06**

"Losing You, Forgetting Me"

"Alright, alright! Yes we are newscasters, but we're newscasters who have somewhere to go, and _fast._" Keely says.

That didn't exactly work, no one seemed to care they just kept right on mobbing them. Keely finally gives up, grabs Jada's wrist and they just _run. _Like Flo Jo on a stimulant. They run all the way up Rockefeller, and down fifth avenue with the mod of people chasing after them like their convicted criminals.

Thankfully, the doctor's office is in the suite they're nearing. But on the top floor. They take Alice and run into the building, slamming the main door behind them as they run like H. E. double hockey sticks to get to the elevator.

"Hurry, Keely! This is a public building they can get in!"

"I know, I know!" Keely says, her Tiffany's toggle heart bracelet jingling as she frantically pushes the

elevator's up button.

"We don't have _time _to wait for this! We'll have to take the stairs!" Jada says.

"Whoa-Ho!" She laughs nervously, "Keely Teslow does not run up twenty flights of stairs! And in Jimmy Choo's!" She whines.

"Keely, we don't have a choice." She states.

"You guys…" Alice starts looking over her shoulder, "They're coming!"

Keely looks down at her feet, then sighs. She grabs Jada's wrist and they run to the stairwell. The stairs are metal. And that metal with close to a million holes in it, so it looks like a chain link fence staircase. Keely's first thought is the thin heel of her shoe is going to go _right _through one of those holes.

"Keely! Just _go_!" Jada says, obviously exasperated.

"Jade…" Keely whines.

"Keely! If you don't start walking right now I'm going to be forced to put my foot up your a— "

"Going, going!" She says as she cautiously takes a step on the stairs, once she can balance over the many holes in stairs, it isn't long before they're _running _up them.

There are about twelve landings, which means there's a whole lot of stairs. But they have to get up there, for

Alice's sake, and for their own. Keely speeds up as she notices people down at the bottom yelling,

"THEY'RE UP THERE!"

"Oh damn…" Keely says.

"Shhh! Don't swear in front of Alice." Jada says.

"Hey, you're the one who was about to say you were going to put your foot up my a— "

"KEELY! JADA!" the crazy people yell.

"Talk and run, talk and run." Jada orders as they continue up the stairs as quickly as they can.

After about sixteen more flights of stairs Keely about passes out, "I can't walk anymore…go on without me. I'll get mobbed, I don't care."

"Hey, we did not get this far just to have you give up. Now come on solider, step up, it's time to work it." She puts out her free hand to pull Keely up.

"It's _always _time to work it." Keely clarifies as she stands with the help of Jada and begins running up the stairs again.

Alice laughs.

"Well said, Keely." She says.

"Why thank you." Keely says looking over her shoulder and smiling.

"Keep your eye on the money." Jada says.

"What money?" Keely asks looking around frantically.

Jada pauses pursing her lips, "If there was any, would that make you go any faster?"

"Possibly…"

Jada checks her pocket, "Alright, there's…about four twenties in it for you," She pauses, then continues dramatically, "if you can _just make it to the top _without stopping again."

Keely shakes her head and laughs, "I think I can manage that."

"Great then, hit it!"

And they do make it, without stopping again. The top floor doctor's suite. Man, was this like deliverance. They head inside and observe the waiting area. There are a few older patients sitting in the chairs, not too many people. Jada sits Alice in a chair pays Keely, then heads to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jada Sedelnd and my friend and I— "

"Hello, I'm Keely Teslow of the Today Show on MDP. And there was this little girl that came rushing in

and collapsed this morning, she was awfully weak and she doesn't know where she's from or even her last name. She may have amnesia. And she can't stand."

"Keely Teslow! I'm a huge fan! I'll get you back there right now!" Says the nurse.

Keely steps back and smiles at Jada.


	3. Losing You, Forgetting Me pt:2

"What the hell was that? I had it under control." Jada says.

"No you didn't! She wouldn't have helped you, you're only the traffic temp."

Keely's words cut like a knife, although it was true. That's all Jada was. But she never thought any of her News colleagues would ever recognize her as that. Especially Keely. Keely was her best friend. Aside from their differences in appearance, and wealth, the two were very similar. Same taste in everything. Keely _always _asked for Jada's opinions on things, and vice versa! Ever since Keely moved to the city they'd been close friends. And now…

Jada didn't know what it was that brought that on either. It couldn't be that Alice preferred her about one percent to Keely…could it? No. It couldn't be…

"Miss Teslow, and Alice." called a dark haired nurse.

"Come on, Angel." Keely says, bending down to pick her up.

"No…" she whines.

"Alice, they'll fix you. You'll be able to walk by yourself once we're done here."

"I know." she says sharply, "But I want Jada to carry me."

"But she just carried you all the way up here— "

"It's alright, I don't mind." Jada says with a sweet smile.

Alice returns the smile. And what Keely notices, it's the _same _smile. Keely was upset. She wanted to be the

one that Alice liked. Keely never had anyone admire her before. She'd have people worship her, but it's just not the same.

Although Jada knew how much Keely wanted Alice to like her, now that Keely made that snide Traffic Temp remark, Jada wanted nothing more than to flaunt overtly that for once someone preferred Robin to Batman. And probably the one that Keely wanted the affections of the most. She'd always wanted someone to look up to her, admire her. And here was her little teeny tiny blonde opportunity staring her straight in the face with her clear water blue eyes, and she liked someone else better. Although the irony on that was pretty much cruel, under the current circumstances, Jada was going to take advantage of it.

Jada willingly carried Alice back into the exam room and set her on the operating table. But when she turned to sit in one of the chairs, Alice whined and pleaded that she sit with her on the table.

Keely was turning green with envy and fuming in the corner. She knew Alice wasn't doing any of it on purpose, she was too young to understand vengeance. But Jada sure as heck was not.

Keely knew she shouldn't have said what she said about Jada's status in the News social ladder, but what choice did she have? She was already jealous then that Alice wanted _her _to carry her. She knew she was sounding immature and petty, but thankfully she wasn't openly sharing this with anyone so it didn't matter.

"Hello, Miss Teslow, Miss Sedelnd, and Alice." the doctor says, entering the room.

"Hello." Jada, Alice, and Keely all say.

"So, Alice, what exactly is the problem?"

"She can't— " Keely starts.

"I believe I asked Alice…" the doctor interjects.

"Sorry." Keely says.

"Now, Alice, what exactly is the problem?"

"Well, I can't really feel my legs, and when I stand on them, I fall."

"I see. But according to these ladies you were _running _when you came into the studio…then you collapsed.

Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So your legs were fine until you collapsed?"

She nods.

"So, all that happened here is they're in shock from the adrenaline of the escape, and then collapsing, all

you need is to get some rest tonight, and tomorrow they should be back to normal by tomorrow, and if they

aren't you can come in and we'll run some tests. Okay?"

Alice nods.

"Thank-you doctor, you don't know how worried I was about her." Keely says.

"I'm sorry, but you don't even know her last name. The dramatic act isn't necessary."

Keely stands there mouth a gape, in shock. She searches for words but none will appear.

The doctor disappears as quickly as he appeared leaving the three females in the room all rendered silent.

"So…" Alice says, after about seven minutes of silence.

"Well, I'm about to go and give that doctor a piece of my mind." Keely says.

"Keely, don't." Jada says, "You'll just make things worse."

"Since when do you care what I make worse?"

"Since I care about _you_!"

"You don't care about me."

"Yes I do. Keely, you've been my closest friend, my _only _friend since you came here! How could I not want you to not embarrass yourself, especially since it'll _probably _end up in tomorrow's paper."

"Then why do you treat me like a normal person?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't act like I'm not human like everyone else does."

"Uh…because you _are _human…" She pauses as she and Alice exchange confused glances, "And because I actually care about you. The reason they treat you that way is because they don't care about you, they don't even know you!"

Keely isn't quite sure what to say to that, so she scoffs and heads out the door.

Jada sighs and turns to Alice, "I don't know what's up with her. She usually isn't like this."

Alice nods, "I feel like it's my fault. It sounds like you guys have never fought before today…"

"No, it's not your fault. Every year at about this time, Winter, she just gets really sad. She told me it's because it's when she thinks about her mom dying, but her mom died in the spring…" she sighs, "She's hiding something. And she'll always withdraw from everyone and act hostile. It's really strange."

"I think my mom died." Alice says.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much…but I lived with two people who told me they weren't my parents…then I went to a place with a bunch of kids I didn't know…and that's all I remember…"

"So you were adopted?"

"I think."

"I p— "

"Hello! Do you plan on staying here all _day_?" Keely asks.

"Well, we thought— "

"Well, you thought wrong. Come on, I feel like shopping."

"Yes, ma'am." Alice says.

Jada carries Alice as Keely shrewdly maneuvered her way through the crowd of people. And thankfully, they could wait for the elevator this time.

Keely talks with Alice but not with Jada.

When the elevator opens they walk up Fifth and down Madison.

"This is it girls, shopping capital of the world." Keely exclaims arms spread.

"Keely, _Paris _is the shopping capital of the world." Jada says.

"Well Paris comes in a lot of these stores, so I'm not wrong." Keely argues.

Jada rolls her eyes as Alice stifles a laugh.

"I'm in the market for a new handbag…I'm thinking…coral…maybe snake skin?"

Jada snatches the Gucci bag from Keely's shoulder, "You mean like this?"

"Oh yeah! But a little smaller, I wouldn't carry a bag like that."

"Keely. This _IS _your bag!"

"Oh…" she pauses, "Well, you can see I'm in desperate need of a new one. Fan out."

"There's only two of us on foot, how much fanning can we do?"

Alice laughs.

After about three hours of extensive searching, Keely decides on a black beaded Chanel clutch, stating it

will complete her look for her date with Louis tonight. Which couldn't have been less important to Jada and

Alice. Especially since Jada knew she'd only wear it once.

"So should I go with the strapless or the off-the-shoulder?" Keely asks Jada on the way back to her penthouse suite on Park.

"Well, you have the best shoulders, but it's winter…so…I'd go with— "

"Strapless with the wrap." they finish together.

"I knew I always ask for your opinion for a reason," Keely smiles.

They head up the stairs to the door of Keely's building. They take the elevator all the way to the top floor.

Keely opens to door to her apartment and lets Jada and Alice in.

"Wow…" Alice says.

"I know…isn't it amazing? The first time I came here I couldn't believe a person would _live _here, it's like

it's a set for something…" Jada says.

"Well it _has _been featured on the cover of 'New York City Hospitality' several times." Keely says.

Keely starts to head back to her room when she turns on her heel and says, "Make yourselves comfortable,

I'm going to go get ready for my date."

"But that's in three hours…!" Jada says.

"Exactly…" Keely says.

Jada shakes her head with a laugh. She turns to look at Alice who's sitting on Keely's couch looking out her huge window at all of New York City. Even though it was dark and gloomy it was still very pretty to look at.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jada asks sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." She sighs, "I wish I remembered where I live…"

"Well, Keely'll take care of you until you remember."

"I guess."

"Keely!" Jada calls.

"What?" Keely answers

"I have to go home to get some things so I can stay with Alice while you're gone, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Jada picks up her handbag and as she's opening the door she says, "Bye Alice, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Alice says, waving.

She shuts the door and Alice sits there quietly staring out the window. She wishes she knew who she was, and where she came from. And why she felt like she knew Jada. For now, though, she was just Alice. Alice who was the smallest girl in the biggest city, and more lost metaphorically than literally.

_Every point of view has another angle_

_And every angle has its merit_

_But it all comes down to faith_

_That's the way I see it_

_You can say that love is not divine and_

_You can say that life is not eternal_

_"All we have is now"_

_But I don't believe it_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And the restless soul is searching_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And it's a void only He can fill_

_Does the world seem grey with empty longing_

_Wearing every shade of cynical_

_And do you ever feel that_

_There is something missing?_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And the restless soul is searching_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And it's a void only He can fill_

_That's my point of view..._

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And the restless soul is searching_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us_

_And it's a void _

_And it's a void _

_Only he can fill_

_Only he can fill_

_Thats my point of view_

_Thats my point of view, yeah_

**A/N: A bit of a lengthy little devil there, but I just had a lot to say, LOL. The next chapter has a few revelations and a little more Keely-Louis stuff, which I'm sure no one wants to read! LOL And the song I used was written by the band 'Plumb' and was used in the movie 'Bruce Almighty' when Bruce was trying to get Grace to realize she still loves him. And I thought it worked for this particular scene since Alice feels like there's _a lot _missing. LOL**

**Anyway, hopefully more later. Regards,**

**Britannia**


	4. Penthouse, Sweet Penthouse

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize. And I do not own SClub7 or 'the band of two sisters' Aly and AJ and I didn't write 'Shine' they did.

"Penthouse, Sweet Penthouse"

"Alice," Keely says walking out into the living room.

"Yeah?" Alice answers almost snapped straight from her trance.

"Do you mind if I carry you back there with me? I don't want you to be out here all by yourself." Keely says.

"Sure…" Alice lets Keely carry her back to her room which is set up like a hotel room.

In fact, Keely's whole house was set up like a hotel. The front door opened to an extremely large room, where Keely's living room with a large wrap around or "L" shaped couch was sat against the window, then a glass coffee table and two oversized chairs on the other side, the area was set in front a stone covered fireplace. That was to the left, to the right was Keely's granite and dark wood kitchen. Beyond that down a hall was her guest suite, she called it. And back to the left, between the living room and the kitchen was a huge hallway where a door was visible a few feet back, that was Keely's room. In there was another huge window with a view of Central Park, and the Alice in Wonderland sculpture. Her bathroom was also attached to that, with as much stone and fancy towels with KT embroidered in all them as humnaly possible.

"Whoa…" Alice says upon seeing all of Keely's Donna Karen Home bedding.

"Yeah, Donna's an old friend, this is from her winter 2006 line." Keely states proudly.

"But it isn't Winter 2006 yet…"  
"I know."  
"Oh whoa…! Does Jada know Donna Karen?"  
"Oh, no. Not all celebrities are as charitable as myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jada isn't actually a regular anchor so not many know who she is."

"That kind of stinks. I mean, she's like the prettiest one in that whole studio…"

Keely raises an eyebrow.

"Well, not including you, of course." Alice laughs nervously.

Keely smiles, a closed 'I thought that's what you said' smile.

"So, Alice, do you like music?" Keely asks sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. I like pop music,"

"Great, me too." Keely smiles, "I also like to sing pop music."

"My favorite is…_ugh _what are they called…they're all British…or European…and there's seven of them…they're a posse, or a clan or…"

"A club? S Club 7?"

"Yeah. I think."  
"I like them. I also like this group of two sisters…their name's are escaping me right now, but I love their song 'Shine'."

"I've never heard that one…"  
"Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Alice nods smiling.

"Okay." Keely picks up her hairbrush and says, "Turn around. When I was little my mom would always sing to me when she brushed my hair." She sighs, "She'd even do it when I'd go and visit her. Even when I was twenty years old. She didn't care. I always found it comforting."

"You must really miss her."

"I do." Keely's voice comes out shaky, "Every single day." She starts brushing Alice's shoulder length light blonde hair. She clears her throat and says, "Now, where were we?"

"You were going to sing me 'Shine.'"

"Right. Okay." Keely clears her throat again then sings, "When I've gone too far, when I've had enough, when I'm losing ground, feeling out of touch, I don't run and hide, I just look inside, for a simple piece of mind, like a neighbor hood, on a city street I know the path it knows my feet, and when I feel afraid, feel like checking out, you stand up and take a bow.

"You shine when others need you, you speak and I believe you. I know the light that guides you I'll join the line that walks behind you. You shine, you shine. Like a window to your heart I see, all the possibilities you shine, you shine. And every day's another opportunity to shine.

"The way you see the world, the way it see you back, you're the photographer, you take the photograph, if you don't like the way, the way it looks to you, you've got all the power to choose. Turn right, turn left, turn the other way. Make it light, make it dark, make it go away. I love the way you write the script to your own life, you're the star you're on tonight.

"And when I feel unnoticed, just two steps back from hopeless. You turn my world around with a single smile, that's who you are, that's who you are. You shine, you shine. Like a window to your heart I see all the possibilities, you shine, you shine. And every day's another opportunity to shine. To shine. I know the light, the light that guides you, I'll join the line that walks behind you, you shine, you shine. In my life I know you, you shine. Like a window to your heart I see all the possibilities, you shine. And every day's another opportunity…to shine."

"Wow…that's such a beautiful song."

"Yeah, I mentally dedicate it to my mom. And to Jada."

"Yeah," Alice sighs, "Me too."

"What?" Keely asks.

"Oh, nothing."

Keely smiles and sets down the hairbrush, "Okay, I have to get ready for my date."

"Keely?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been acting like I like Jada better, but I just feel like I know her…"

"Yeah. And you look like her, too. It's okay. Who you like is who you like,"

Alice nods.

Keely smiles and heads into her bathroom. Alice looks over her shoulder out the window, the rain's coming down and the dark clouds make it look like it's midnight instead of three in the afternoon.

Keely quickly made herself up and then proceeded to putting an outfit together. That's what would take the three hours.

And it did. She had _finally _decided what to wear when the front door opened. Keely's deciding what shoes to wear so she says from the closet, "It's Jada."

Alice shrugs and continues to stare out the window.

"It's like a ghost town in your living room." Jada says coming into the room, "And your door wasn't locked."

"Oh…oh well." Keely says.

"Deciding on shoes…?" Jada asks.

"Yes! And I can't pick! Should I go with the open toed, the pumps, or the stilettos?" Keely exclaims, obviously frazzled.

"Keely, calm down." Jada says, then steps back to asses the situation, "Well, seeing as we have an elegant look going here, the stilettos are the obvious choice."

"Duh! Why didn't I see that…?"  
"You're stressed out, I'm sure Miranda Priestley will forgive you."

Keely laughs as she heads back into her closet to get her other shoe.

"Who's Miranda Priestley?" Alice asks.

Jada laughs, "Have you ever heard of 'The Devil Wears Prada'?"

Alice shakes her head.

"Okay then. Well, she's the devil in Prada. She's the head editor of this magazine and takes fashion very seriously."  
"Ohhhh…" Alice says.

"Jada…!" Keely whines.

"What now?"  
"Now my eye shadow doesn't match the shoes!"

"Keely, the shoes are black."

"Yeah. And the eye shadow is silver."

"Well you're not putting on black eye shadow. OR silver shoes. So it looks like that'll have to do."  
"But it doesn't— "

The door bell rings.

"OhmyGod that's Louis!" Keely says.

"Okay, go get 'em, girl." Jada says.

"Thanks. Do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous. Now go before he leaves."

"Thanks, Jade." Keely says hugging Jada quickly before heading out her bedroom door.

"Have a good time," Alice calls.

"Thanks." Keely says.

Keely heads through the living room to the front door, adjusts everything before opening the door.

"Louis." She says, "Hi."

"Hey, Keely." He says, "You look amazing," He says.

"Aw, thank-you. You're not so bad yourself." She says as they greet with a mutual kiss on the cheek.

"These are for you," he says handing her a bouquet of pink Daisies, her favorite flower.

"Oh, Louis. Thank-you. Daisies are my favorite." She says as she takes his hand saying, "Come in."

She takes a vase out of a cupboard and fills it with water.

"This will make the best center piece." She sets it on her round glass table, "There."

She steps back to admire it. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Keely grabs her beaded silver clutch bag and heads toward the door, picking up an umbrella. "Bye Jada, bye Alice." she calls over her shoulder.

Jada appears from around the corner, "Bye, and be back before eleven. We have work tomorrow. You two, Lou."  
"Yeah. Eleven it is." Louis says.

Keely waves and shuts the door behind them.

Jada turns to face Alice who's _still _staring out the window, as if it was telling her a story.

"Alice," She says.

"Hm?" Alice replies as if just snapped out of a trance.

"Let's get you out into the living room, the window's a lot bigger out there."

"Okay."  
Jada picks up Alice and carries her to Keely's L couch.

Jada sits in one of the oversized chairs across from her. Alice stares at the ceiling.

"What? Is gum stuck up there or something?" Jada asks.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot. Who I am, why I'm here…y'know, Gandhi stuff."

"Well, it would be if you actually _knew _the answers to both those questions."

"True." She pauses, "Are you originally from the city?"

"Yup. Born and raised. Why?"

"I don't know…I keep thinking that someone told me I was too…"

"Well, if you were here running from someone chances are you didn't run from another city…"

"Well, yeah…but…I just wish I knew. Why can't I remember!"

"I know this must be incredibly frustrating, but it just takes time. You'll remember, eventually."

"But what if I never do? Will I just go on wondering where I came from and who I am?"

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me, you'll remember."

**A/N: Well? I hope everyone likes this one, and Phil will be making an appearance any time now…and some other mysteries will be solved also. Please Review! I know you want to…no flaming though, please. ) **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	5. Familiar Faces, And Stranger Cases

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**Linda66: It'll be winner, trust me:D Thanks for reading!**

**Shanaenae50591: Yeah, she doesn't dislike her, she just prefers Jada. LoL Yep, that'll be fun to write! Thanks for reading!**

**PheelynRaly4eva: Thanks so much! Most likely, lol jk. Thanks for reading! Very, very glad you're enjoying it!**

**Lizzie Dalton: Hey sister! Thank-you, I think this is one of my favorites to write, I love Alice and Jada they're a lot of fun to write. I'll never tell who I base them on, in fact, who's to say that I _do _base them on anyone…:P Anyway, read it however you want to, in my head I read it, "Louis," sometimes Louie, but it doesn't matter. Read it however you want. But don't read Jada 'Jad(like dad) uh' it's Jay-duhhh. LOL That's the only one I care about you mispronouncing! **

**Regards, **

**Britannia**

"Familiar Faces, and Stranger Cases"

Keely and Louis walked arm in arm into the swanky Berchetto's chatting about the immense job it is being a news anchor. Louis opens the door for Keely as they head inside.

Berchetto's is set almost outside, in a garden. It has plants everywhere and stream running outside with boats to transfer you from the city street into the restaurant. This is by far, Keely's favorite restaurant. She decides she'll take Alice and Jada here for dinner soon, lunch would be more convenient, but Berchetto's wasn't as beautiful during the day.

They stood by the mâ itre d', and wait.

"Ah, Mr. Rochester, good to see you," the mâ itre d' says.

"Hello, Hans, how have you been?"

"Exquisite, and yourself?"

"Lovely."

"Come, I can seat you in the garden."

"Great," Keely says.

The mâ itre d' picks up two leather bound menus and carries them in his arms as he leads Louis and Keely to a gorgeous table in the even more gorgeous garden.

"This is _so _amazing," Keely says, she's been here about a million times, but the charm and beauty of the place still has a way of taking her breath away.

Louis picks up his menu and casually skims it as a waiter approaches their table, "Hello, welcome to Berchetto's, I'll be your waiter this evening."

Keely's ears twitch at the sound of that voice, she tells herself it's nothing but when she turns forward to face Louis and ask, "Do you have any idea what you're going to order?" There's a loud crash as someone bolts through the restaurant.

Keely and Louis both stare as all the chefs and other waiters and waitresses on look in shock as well.

"That's was interesting…" a sarcastic brunette waitress says snatching a pen from her apron's front pocket, then coming to Keely and Louis' table.

"Hey, welcome to Berchetto's, I'm Hannah, and _I'll _be your server this evening."

"Hello, I think I'll just have the…salmon on cruet." Keely says, "And chardonnay is fine."

"I'll have the same, but I would Sherry,"

"Alright, the chef will delicately prepare your dinner." she smiles then heads off.

Keely wasn't thinking about Louis, or Berchetto's garden, or Hannah. She was thinking about that waiter. Why did his voice sound so familiar? Keely wanted to stop thinking about him and just enjoy her evening with Louis. She really loved working with Louis, and their time together. She thought she loved him. But there was always a place in her heart for the one that got away.

"Keely?"

"Yes." she snaps out of her trance.

"What's the matter you're just _staring _at the salad."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little preoccupied, sorry."

"It's fine. I just don't think you are…"

"No, I am." She says.

He nods, but Louis can tell she hiding something. "So, how did that whole thing with the girl who collapsed go?"

"She's staying in my apartment."

"Keely, that's dangerous. She could be an ex con!"

"Lou, she can't walk. She doesn't even remember her last name. I think we're safe…"

"We're…?"

"Yeah. Jada and me."

"Jada's involved in this?"

"Yeah, she's at home with her right now."

"Keely…" Louis says exasperated, "You can't leave an ex con alone with a traffic temp.!"

"Louis! She's not an ex con!"

"Whatever, but if Jada ends up held for ransomed, don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Keely rolls her eyes.

"So, now that you have two house guests, I guess I'm not permitted tonight…"

"Of course you are."

He shrugs as Keely laughs.

The cheerful beeping ring of Keely's cell goes off.

"Who is it _now_?" she asks herself as she picks it up, "Keely Teslow." She says. She listens, gasps, "Oh that's great! Thank-you so much! I can't wait to tell Jada!…uh-huh…bye."

She hangs up and gushes, "They're going to ask Francesca to leave the show!"

"Oh that's not good news."

"Yes it is! They're going to ask Jada to be her _permanent _replacement!"

"Oh my God! That's great!"

"I know! I can't wait to go home and tell her!"

Keely's in the middle of squeaking in excitement like she always has, and putting away her phone when this woman staring at her from another table catches her eye. This woman's eyes are _scary_. There a fiery red color. Keely shudders and looks away, not realizing who's eyes they actually were. And if she had, maybe she would've watched out later in time.

"Here is your salmon on cruet." Hannah says.

"Thank-you." Louis says.

They talk about work and their relationship as they eat, and when they're finished their salmon on cruet, Louis orders crème brû -lé e.

"Lou, you know I have to watch what I eat…" Keely says.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just eat it then…"

"No! That's okay…I can…not watch what I eat for one night," Keely smiles.

After they finish up there, they take a long walk through Central Park. Keely always brags about how dates with Louis are always muy romantico. She looks up and sees her penthouse building, far off in the distance the light from her huge window shows.

Meanwhile, Jada and Alice talk. About everything. From Keely stories to stories about herself, to Louis and Keely stories. Alice found them fascinating. She never knew anyone like Keely or Jada, or she might have, she just didn't remember. She also liked listening to Jada. She has such a beautiful voice, like almost musical. She reminded Alice of someone. Someone…but no one she could remember.

"What?" Jada asks.

"What?" Alice asks.

"You're staring at me…"

"No I wasn't."

"Okay…"

Alice takes a drink of her orange soda, "Y'know…Keely's a really good singer."

"That was a subject jump." Jada laughs, "Yeah, she is. How did you know that?" Jada asks taking a sip of her orange soda.

"She sang to me while she brushed my hair. She said her mom would do that."

"Oh…she never told me that before. She never talks about her mom unless she's already crying about something else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's really sad, she was just devastated when her mom died."

"How did it happen?"

"She had a seizure, they said. It was strange though, it happened almost two weeks after Keely got the job as head anchor and replaced Francesca."

Alice nods.

"Wow, that's really sad…I feel so bad for Keely, but I also feel like her, y'know? I have this like empty feeling because I don't know my family…I wish I had a mom…or even an aunt…"

"Maybe you do. I'm sure they're out there somewhere."

"At least before I had a feeling that I did, I…kind of remember my foster mom telling me stories about my real mom…"

"Oh yeah? What was she like?"

"Well, my foster mom said she was beautiful, and always said how much I look like her. She said we have the same eyes…and how young she was. She said that one of the reasons I was in a foster home is because my mom was so young…"

"When in the city…" Jada says.

"Yeah. I just wish I could see her…and remember her. I think my foster mom told me all those stories just to make me feel better, and try and fill the empty space. I don't think any of it's true."

"Well, she does sound unrealistic." Jada laughs.

"I know! I always thought, 'My mom, the most perfect woman ever,' but I'm starting to realize that doesn't exist."

"Maybe so…"

Alice sighs, "Maybe I'll never remember, maybe I'm meant to just…be a new person…"

"Maybe."

**A/N: Alright, a few mysteries in this chapter you'll just have to figure out on your own! Although some may be easier than others…more soon!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	6. Don't Try To Label Me 'Hypocrite'

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**PheelynRaly4eva: Indeed: ) I'm very glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading!**

**Ayeseaturtles: Maybe…read and find out! Hehe I know, I'm evil! Thanks for reading!**

**Shanaenae50591: Maybe. Maybe not. You won't know unless you continue reading! LoL Thank-you for reading!**

**A/N: This has a bit of Keely/Louis moments in this, so don't freak out and hate Louis. Although it _is _weird to picture Keely with anyone else but Phil, but just flow with the go.**

"Don't Try To Label Me 'Hypocrite'"

Keely and Louis come crashing through the door, kissing, of course. This was the routine, it seemed.

They back up toward Keely's bedroom, Keely tossing her wrap on the couch as they did.

Jada just ignores them, as she always does, but Alice stares in shock.

Once Keely's door slams, Alice keeps her expression, and holds her gaze on the wall, but just turns her eyes to Jada.

"Oh, sorry about that. They're not really modest people." Jada says, "But I must say thank the Lord her walls are soundproof."

"Yeah. I got that…" Alice says, she shakes her head, seeming to shake off all events and then prompts, "So what do we do now…?"

"Well, if I'm ever here when they come home, I usually find something to eat in Keely's fridge, then I either practice for work the next day or watch Keely's thousand tapes of herself as anchor." Jada rolls her eyes.

Alice laughs, "You don't tape your traffic report?"

"Why bother? I'm only the temp."

"Is there a tape of Francesca's traffic report?"

"Um…I'm sure she's on one of Keely's earlier tapes. Hold on…let me check."

"Okay. How long have you been the temp.?"

"About two months. Not that long. But that's actually about sixty news broadcasts."

"Ohhh. That's why you said 'earlier.'"

"Yeah." Jada says intensively searching through Keely's tape library.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asks. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking you that…"

"No, I don't mind." Jada laughs, "No, I don't. My carrier as the traffic temp takes a lot of my time."

"That's not really why, I can tell."

"It's part of the reason…when I was younger, I was totally in love with this guy, then something happened, and I lost him. I just don't think I'll ever feel the same about anyone else."

"Oh, that sucks. Did he die?"

"No." she laughs, "But…I felt like I did."

Alice's eyes move around the room trying to figure out what she was meaning by all of this, "Wait…did he…did he leave you?"

"In a matter of speaking. I broke up with him."

"Why…?"

"It's a _long _story."

Alice nods.

"Ah-ha! I think I found it." Jada says jingling the tape around in her hand.

"Yay!"

"Could you hand me that remote on the table, please?"

"Sure." Alice says, and as she's leaning forward, a gold heart locket comes forward and dangles from around her neck.

Jada was almost paralyzed at the sight, she didn't know what to say or think she just sat there.

"Hello! Earth to Jada!" Alice says.

"Huh? Oh, right," she shakes her head as she takes the remote from Alice.

"You kinda spaced out there for a second, is it 'cause I brought up that guy?"

"Oh, no, no. Not that at all, I'm just scatter brained today."

Alice nods, although she doesn't quite believe her.

Once Jada has the tape playing she sits with Alice on the couch and they watch Keely and Louis talk.

Keely had changed her style and hair since this was taken, it was very feathered and layered. Not to mention highlighted which what seemed like every color of the rainbow.

And instead of s snappy coral tweed suit, she wore a black pinstripe one instead.

Louis, however, looks exactly the same.

They waited for the traffic report, and when Francesca Alouive appears on the screen, she looks nothing like Alice had imagined. She had very long, iron wavy **(being that it's not natural, she had to use an iron to get it like that LOL) **espresso brown hair. Her eyes were also a brilliant green, but the whites of her eyes had a hint of pale pink to them.

"What's with her— " Alice starts

"Eyes? She had Botox done on her eyes before this."

"Why'd she need more, then?"

"I don't know…she's _very _vanity obsessed. Can you tell?"

"Kinda." Alice laughs, "I like you _a lot _better as the traffic reporter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're better at it. And you receive Louis' stupid jokes a lot better than she does. Although I was a little surprised to see that Keely didn't either."

"She wasn't dating him back then."

"Ahhh…" Alice nods.

The two of them laugh at Keely's many different looks and Louis' many stupid jokes, along with the darkening of the pink in Francesca's eyes for about two hours before they both fell asleep.

"_A-hem!" _Keely clears her throat.

"What? What's going on…?" Alice asks opening her eyes as the bright light from the morning sun shines in on the living room.

"You guys fell asleep watching me on my old tapes."

"We did?" Jada says, attempting to stand up, "Oh…kay. That's why my back feels like an elephant stood on it."

"And my neck feels like…well…the same thing."

Keely shakes her head, "Come on you guys, we have to be at the studio in one hour."

"One hour…Keely, that's like forever."

"No, it's not."

Jada rolls her eyes as she says, "Fine, I'll get ready _now._"

Keely shakes her head with a laugh as Jada heads down the other hall to the guest bedroom.

"Alice, do you need any help?" Keely asks, holding out her hand.

"Okay," Alice takes Keely's hand and stands up. She takes a step forward, and surprisingly doesn't hit the deck, "My legs are better!" She says with excitement.

"That's great!" Keely says, bending to hug small Alice.

"Oh, no…" Alice says

"What?" Keely asks.

"What am I supposed to wear today?"

"Um…JADA!"

"What?" Jada asks coming into the room fastening her left earring.

"What is Alice supposed to wear today?"

"She can just wear something of ours until what I wash what she's wearing now, and we can buy her some new things today." Jada says as if it's written right in front of her.

"How are we supposed to wash her clothes?"

"In a washing machine…"

"I don't have one!"

"You do too, you know that metal thing you about run into going into the laundry closet…"

"Yeah…"

"Bingo."

"That's what that is? I've never used it. All my clothes have to be dry cleaned."

"Even your underwear?"

"_Especially _my underwear." Keely says shocked that Jada didn't know that.

Jada rolls her eyes, "Whatever, now can you save the drama 'til _after _I'm done getting ready."

Keely brushes imaginary dust off her black suit skirt as she and Alice stand quietly.

"We better go find you something to wear." Keely says walking with Alice to her room.

"My closet is the absolute _wonderland _for fashion." Keely says.

"Cool." Alice says laughing.

Keely's rattling off all the designers she has in her closet and Alice is trying to look interested, but she's just thinking about watching Francesca on the news with Jada. Francesca looked evil, like she'd do anything just to stay on top of the game. That scared Alice.

Alice pulled her heart locket out and zipped it back and forth on the chain.

"Oh, that's pretty. Who bought that for you?"

Alice tilts her head and purses her lips in an expression that reads, 'DUH!' loud and clear.

"Oh, right, sorry. Ditz moment there."

"It's okay."

But what threw Keely for a loop was that _Jada _used that same facial expression when Keely said something a little less than intelligent. Maybe she'd seen her do it.

"So why don't you wear this," Keely says, setting a long sleeved sparkly top and black slacks on her bed.

"Thanks, but those'll be…kinda big on me…"

"I know, but it's just 'til Jada can wash your other clothes which I hear takes a lot less time than the dry cleaners."

"Okay."

Keely leaves the room so Alice can change clothes, but the whole time that facial expression incident was bugging the heck out of her. So she decides to test it out.

"Jada?" Keely asks upon seeing her best friend in the kitchen drinking orange juice.

"Yeah?" Jada says.

"Nevermind…"

"Alright…" Jada gives her a strange look, then says, "So as soon as Alice gets me her clothes I'll start the washing machine, or the big metal unknown." Jada laughs.

"Okay," Keely smiles.

**A/N: Hmmmmm….? More soon, my mum needs the computer. So until the next, and please review!**

**Regards, **

**Britannia**


	7. Fearless Flyers, Of Which Conspire

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I

also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**PheelynRaly4eva: Yeah, they are! I just love writing this, and I'm sooo happy you're enjoying reading it! Yeah it was weird thinking of it, that's why it was very minimal. Uhhhhhh :shudder: lol. Thank-you! Of course! I try to every day!**

**Linda66: Maybe…lol. All will be revealed in good time. Thanks for reading!**

**Shanaenae50591: Thank-you! I laughed while I wrote that part! One of my favorites! The reveal all chapter that's coming up in sometime soon has been written in my history, math, and science classes for the past few days! Maybe…maybe not. I can't say. Indeed, in due time. : ) Thanks for reading!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

"Fearless Flyers, Of Which Conspire"

"Because…" Keely starts.

"Keely, would you _just _put on the necklace." her stylist, Raisa, says exasperated.

"No, Raisa. It doesn't match the suit!" Keely stated of the hot pink beaded necklace.

"Then change the suit!"

"No! Why change a perfectly good suit for a necklace?"

"Keely! Would you _please _just cooperate?"

"I will not take advice from a woman not even good enough to make it in front of a camera!" Keely shouts, then storms out of the dressing room.

"_UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" _She exclaims in frustration.

Around the corner came a shorter man with dark hair under a newsboy cap, carrying a tray of deli meat rolled up with toothpicks garnished with olives stuck in them, marked 'Berchetto's'.

Keely pacing and cursing at Raisa from outside the door and isn't paying attention as the man walks by the door and smacks _right _into her, sending deli meat and olives _everywhere. _

"Oh my GOD! Y'know, I told Jim that we needed better caterers around here, but does he listen to me? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keely says standing up and when she faces who she just crashed into she's more than just surprised, she's down right _shocked. _

"Oh…my…" She clears her throat, "Um…"

He's trying to hide his face, but it's too late. She's seen him.

"When…when did you come back…?" She asks.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.

"Come on, Phil. I know who you are. Did you…did you come back recently?"

"No. I came back about five years ago, because I finally realized I don't have a future if you aren't in it. But, of course, I went to Pickford, and Via broke it to me that you moved here to the city. So I hopped a plane, and bought a small apartment here and found this job so I might run into you one day. But when I saw you at that restaurant…with _him_ I just…I couldn't talk to you."

"What? Why?"

"Because…you're dating him, right?"

"Well, yeah, but— "

"So I thought talking to you would be useless, you'll end Mrs. Keely Rochester, richer than you already are and living a real charmed life, with me all you'd get is a co-op in the less-than-swanky part of New York, and you wouldn't be happy."

"Phil! What makes you think that wouldn't make me happy? I'd be with you. After you left I never thought I'd find anyone. Louis had asked me out _so _many times, but I just couldn't go. Finally, after it'd be nine and a half years, I just agreed. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Keely, you couldn't be happy living the way I do, I'm sorry. You'd give up you're penthouse somewhere for me. Not likely."

"Well, Phil…this is my life! But…I've missed you."

"You have?"

"Yes. Just because I'm dating someone else, doesn't mean I don't miss you. Er…you're friendship."

"So…we could still be friends…?"

"Of course!" Keely smiles.

Phil's smile reflects of Keely's as he says, "So…how's life in the news room?"

"_Ugh! _It's a grind, but I love what I do."

"Does Louis?"

"I think. So what do you do?"

"I'm a caterer…"

"Oh! Right."

They talk together as they turn to corner to the newsroom. Jada's stirring her coffee in a Styrofoam cup as Alice proceeds to pick all the seeds off of a strawberry she has on a napkin. Louis is having his face powdered by Crista, and no one seems to notice Keely cheerfully conversing with the caterer.

"Man, I hope no one notices you talking to me…"

"Why?" Keely asks.

"Because, aren't you too"— he uses air quotes— " 'high class' to be talking to me?"

"No. And I don't care, even if I am." Keely smiles.

Jada starts to say something, then turns to look at Alice, when she sees what she's doing, she laughs, then says something and tries to assist her.

"Aw…look at them." Phil says, after he notices Keely staring.

"Yeah…"

"Are they like…sisters?"

"No. They aren't related. We kinda found the little girl, she came running in here the other day and collapsed, she doesn't remember where she came from or who she is."

"Really? Wow…" Phil turns to Keely, "Are you going to adopt her?"

"I hope. I don't know though…if she doesn't remember soon I may have to."

"Wow. That's complicated."

"I know. I'm just afraid once I do, she'll remember and leave. I'm getting attached to her already, she's the best thing that's happened to me since my mom died."

"Whoa…your…your mom died? Keely, I'm so sorry. Was it recent?"

"A few months ago."

"Man, that's gotta be rough. I know how close you two were…"

"Yeah, well,"

"Teslow, we're on in five. And, leave the caterer alone." says the director.

"Yeah, yeah." She says to him. Keely turns to Phil, "It's been nice chatting with you, um…maybe we could have lunch sometime…?"

"Sure. How about today…at twelve? I'll probably still be here."

"Okay, sounds great."

Keely skips off to the news desk where Louis is already practicing his smile.

"Hey." He says when she sits down, through teeth clenched in an ultra-fake smile.

"Hi," she says, through the same.

"So last night was…"

"Spectacular, thanks."

"Okay, places everyone. Sedelnd, go to your desk, you're on right after the intro., and weather."

"But that's in like twenty minutes."

"_Just _do it."

"What_ever._ Alice, just sit right there, and I'll be right over there. Okay?"

"'Kay." Alice says.

Jada reluctantly heads over to her news desk as Keely and Louis continue their fake-smile-chatter.

"So are we on for lunch…?"

"Can't. Plans."

"With who!" He yells shocked.

"_Whom!" _Jada corrects loudly from her desk.

"Who_m _do you have plans with?" Louis asks.

"Uh…an old fl— friend."

"_Flame_? An old boyfriend? Oh this is just _great._" He states sarcastically.

"Louis, we only were dating for like a day, nothing ever happened between us. He went away. Stop being so insecure."

"Keely, you're the only good thing in my life, and if I don't have you, I don't know what I'd do. So excuse me if I'm a little over sensitive to you going out with an old boyfriend."

"Louis! I'm dating you, I'm in love with _you_. Sure I love Phil, but just as my friend."

"Wait…_Phil _is who you're going out with?"

"Yeah…"

"The one that went back to Kansas and broke your heart when you were sixteen? The one you pined after for ten years? The one you turned me down for waiting for about twenty times? _That _Phil?"

"Yes, that Phil."

"Oh. My. God. Well, you two'll no doubt be 'conoodling' by tonight."

"_Canoodling? _Louis, please."

"Well! Keely, you _love _him, you wouldn't date me _because _of him,"

"Louis, that doesn't mean anything! Okay, if I was single, HELL yeah that's what would happen. But I'm not. So it won't happen."

"So being with him would happen if you weren't with me. That's what you're saying?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then what's the point? It's probably better if we just…break up."

"But Louis— !"

"Keely, there's nothing left to say."

"But I— "

"We're on in five, four, three, two…"

"Good morning New York City, I'm Louis Rochester."

"And I'm Keely Teslow."

"And this is Today, on MDP. Last evening there was a misfortunate bulletin that Miss Francesca Alouive is not returning to our broadcast. Apparently she is having problems and can not report traffic. So our temp. at the moment will be our permanent reporter, Miss Jada Sedelnd. Congrats, Jada."

"In other news, reports of massive storms are headed our way, we may need to buckle down— "

"Batten down." Louis says through his smile.

"BATTEN down the hatches, because we're in for a storm."

"Yes, Keely, we certainly are. And for more on that, here's Whitney Hanning."

While Whitney's reporting the weather, Keely tries to plea with Louis.

"Louis…"

"I would really rather not talk about it, okay. I'm fine with this."

"But I'm not, Louis, I love you."

"Maybe, but you also love him."

"So!"

"_So _you can't love two people the same way, Keely."

"But…Louis…I— "

"And that's the weather here today, back to you Keely."

"Thank you Whitney. In…other news…there's…a…a…" Keely's voice is cracking and she's tearing up, she swallows hard, and tries to continue, "Massive drop in the stocks…and…people are losing money, all over the…city."

"Yes, Keely they are. Especially in the business stocks."

"On the other coast, there are many…shark attacks happening…although many are…not actually sharks. And some are right here in the studio. Excuse me."

"Commercial! Commercial!" Shouts the director.

"Uh…I'm Louis Rochester, and we'll be back right after these messages."

Louis jumps up and bolts after Keely, who took off out of the studio and down the street crying. But Phil, Jada, and Alice also went with him.

Keely didn't notice _anyone _had followed her let alone half her entourage. All she knew was she had to get to the one place where things made sense. Through the loud thunder and the bright lightning that brightened up the blackened sky, she ran.

She runs, and runs and runs until she finally gets to the eerie sharp black pointed fenced cemetery. She's soaked from head to toe, her perfectly sprayed hair was now a perfect wet soggy mess all stuck to her face, and her shoes and suit were effectively ruined. She doesn't care in the least. She slopps running through the mud in her spike heal shoes to find her mother's grave plot.

Once she comes upon 'Amanda Diane Teslow' Keely drops to her knees next to it, and sobs hysterically, her tears and the massive raindrops, one in the same.

"Why aren't you here!" She screams, "I need you! None of it makes any sense anymore! I need you to tell me everything'll be fine! I need you to make it all go away! Do you hear me! HELP ME!" Once she finishes screaming to the heavens she crumples into a hopeless heap sobbing so hard she can't breathe.

"Oh, my…" she hears a voice.

"Who ever you are, leave me alone! I don't need this right now!" Keely shouts.

"But you just said that you did…"

"Who the Hell are— " She brings her head up and turns to face who's been annoying her.

And what she sees, isn't what she suspected. It's her mother. But she's not translucent, or green or anything. She's just more glowy, and soft edged looking. She's all dressed in white, a white gown. Looking positively angelic. (Well, Duh.)

"Mom…?"

"Yes."

"But…how are…how did you…?"

"You called for me, you need me, so here I am."

"But you can't _really _be here, you're dead…"

"That is true, but…you asked for help, and I'm giving it to you. Listen, my darling, Louis loves you, and he wants what's best for you, he knows that deep in your heart, you love Phil. Now, that is how you feel, isn't it?"

"Yes, but— "

"You don't love Louis the same way you love Phil, admit that to yourself. I know you care deeply for him, but it isn't the same. Am I right so far?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"NO! What do I do about it!"

"Well, Keely, you're going to have to follow your heart, if it says be with Phil, be with Phil."

"But it isn't— "

"That easy? I know. But you have to do what you feel deep in your heart, no matter how hard it is. And it'll all work out. In time."

"And Alice…?"

"Sweet little Alice, well, that darling, is going to have to work itself out."

"But…you can't tell me what to do about her? See, I want to adopt her."

"Well, what have I been telling you, follow your heart."

Keely nods, "Follow my heart."

"Yes. Now, I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to— "

"No, wait! You can't leave!"

"Keely, I must. I belong with him now, and he's calling me back."

Keely dropps her head.

"Aw, Keely. Don't be sad, remember, I'm always with you," She reaches out to touch Keely's chest, "Right here." She touches where Keely's heart is.

"But that's not enough! I need you here with me!"

"Keely, I _am _always here with you. And if you ever need me, just call…"

"WAIT!"

"We'll meet someday, and walk together hand in hand in heaven. There's no hate there, no death, no backstabbing, no cheating, no lying, just happiness and love. The time will come, Keely. And we'll be together again. Until then, call on me when you see no light, never forget there's love in sight."

"But…"

"Goodbye, Keely. I love you."

"I love you too…but you can't— " tears stream down Keely faces as she screams at the soft glowing angel who is fading into the gloom of the sky.

"MOM!"

But there was no use. She was gone. Keely turns back to the headstone, and just stares. Now she knew what to do, at least. Go out with Phil, and adopt Jada. And she decides that if Phil doesn't feel the same…she'll deal with that when the problem presents itself.

She tries her best to dry her face, then kisses her hand and gently touches the headstone.

"I love you, Mom. And thanks." she smiles, then stands brushing the mud and bits of grass off of her skirt.

She heads to the gate to see Jada, her light blonde ponytail hanging low and soaking wet, and her subtle make-up managing to run all over her light skin. Alice's shoulder length hair of the same shade was turned very dark blonde from being soaking wet, and her same small jeans and jacket zipped all the way up were also soaking wet, making them also darker shades. Phil's espresso brown hair that was usually spiked in some fashion was flat and slicked against his head. As for Louis, who had so much gel and spray in his hair, it stayed perfectly in place, as if he'd just stepped out of wardrobe.

She can't help laugh at their appearances, not even regarding she looks about twenty times worse. "What are you all doing here?" She asks.

"Keely, we couldn't let you run away like that. We didn't know what you might do…" Louis starts.

"Yeah, but we knew you'd come here." Jada chimes in.

"I saw her." Keely says.

"Who?" Phil asks.

"My mom."

"Where was she?" Alice asks.

"On that person's headstone, right next to hers. Just sitting there. She talked to me."

"Keely, don't you think that's a little— " Louis asks.

"What? Crazy? Probably, but what she said really made sense."

"Okay…"

"Phil, why don't we take an early lunch." She says.

"Uh…" He gets an evil glare from Louis, "Sure…"

"Great." She takes his arm, as she turns to Jada, "Oh! Can you take my place until the broadcast is over?"

"Sure…" Jada says.

"Thanks. I owe you."

Jada smiles at her as she and Phil head down the street. Keely continues to tell herself that it'll be okay. I mean, it's just lunch, right?

Wrong. The two ended up in the same position as she and Louis had the previous day. She did feel a tad on the loose side, she had never had a relationship with two men that close together, actually she had never had a relationship with two men, _ever. _It had been Phil forever, then finally just recently Louis. Although there was a date or two between them breaking up once or twice, but never anything like this. Keely had halfway regretted telling Louis that her heart belonged to him, because it was obvious, it had never left Phil.

She quickly returns to a clean, dry suit as Phil lie asleep in her hotel-like bedding. She doesn't want to leave, but she knows she has to. Besides, Jada will never believe the story.

Keely slips into close toed pumps as she heads for her bedroom door, she quickly grabs a 'K.T.' stationary tablet, scrawls a note, and leaves her apartment.

As she walks down the street, so many things are buzzing around in her head: Would Louis know? Would Jada tell him? What would Jada think of her?

Then her mind wanders to Alice, what will she do about Alice? She's going to adopt her. She decides that for sure. But how to bring it up?

**A/N: Gotta stop there, or I'll right this chapter forever! This was super long, and a little supernatural, I hope that didn't bother anyone! Oh, and I hope the Phil/Keely thing didn't upset anyone. Yeah right. LoL. So please review! And no flames, please. **


	8. Who Said, Who Said, I Can't Be Confused

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I

also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize. 'Chemicals React' by Aly & AJ is sung and quoted in this chapter, I don't own it. Nor do I own 'Sex and the City' although I wish I did! Carrie Bradshaw is my hero!

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**PheelynRaly4eva: Yeah, the Pheeliness is the best! Ohh you'll see…;) Oh yeah I write drama really well! Alrighty: )**

**Shanaenae50591: Yay! I wasn't sure people would, Keely isn't exactly Mother Marm in this chapter, but then again, who is:P Yeah, he's nice, but he's no Phil! Yeah, I wouldn't do that to you guys! That would be just mean! lol Yeah, because then Keely would not only not be Mother Marm, but she'd be something else…lol :P. Yes, indeed in due time. : ) Of course: ) **

**Regards, **

**Britannia**

"Who Said, Who Said, I Can't Be Confused"

Keely pushes open the door to the studio, Jada immediately turns around to see who it is. She does a double take at Keely's appearance, and immediately has to stifle a laugh.

"Whoa…you look vanquished, guess lunch took a lot of out you, ay?"

Jada's subtley amazed Keely, how did she know what seemed like _every _thing. Maybe Keely wasn't as mysterious as she had thought.

"Very funny." Keely says sarcastically.

"Come on, tell me what happened."

"Okay, well we went to lunch, and we got to talking…and well, we went back to my apartment and— "

"I knew it!"

"SSSHHHH! Come on, you can't let Louis find out! It would crush him!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So was it…"

"Oh yeah. I can't even describe it."

"I know what you mean, it was like that with Evan."

"Oh the guy you left? But if you loved each other so much why did you— "

"It's complicated. Besides, this about you. What are you going to about Louis?"

"I don't know…we were already broken up, I mean it never would have happened if we were still together, well, I didn't want it to happen right away anyway, but…"

"You get caught in a moment."

"Yeah. Exactly. It's like…he makes me feel out of my element…"

"Yeah, been there. I know how you feel."

"I don't know…I just hope everything works out."

"Me too. But…you better figure out a way fast, 'cause here comes Louis."

"Damn! Uh…hide me!"

"Keely, you know I love you, and you know I'd do anything for you, but there's no place _to _hide you!"

"Hey, Keely." Louis says as he passes by.

"Hi…"

"Well, that was painless." Jada says.

"So far…what am I gonna do?"

"Keely, just tell him. It'll be a whole lot worse if he finds out from someone else."

"Yeah…" Keely doesn't move.

"Do you want me to come with you…?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Jada grabs Keely's arm and hauls her over to Louis at the weather board where he's causally flirting with Whitney the Weather Girl.

"Hi, excuse me Whitney, may we…er…she, have a word with Louis…?"

"Sure…" Whitney says.

"Thanks. Louis," Jada also takes his arm and pulls them both behind the weather's green set and says, "Keely."

"Um…Louis we need to talk about something…"

Jada turning to walk away as Francesca walks through the door.

"Francesca's back." She announces.

"Oh…Francesca…you didn't hear…?" Asks Whitney from the refreshment table.

"Hear what?" She asks.

"That Jada's replacing you…"

"WHAT!" she shouts, then narrows her red eyes in Jada's direction.

Jada, who's oblivious, and sitting with Alice at her traffic desk, doesn't catch Fire Eye's glare. Or even notice she came in.

"Well." Francesca says, "We all know how well I respond to being replaced, don't we?" she says more to herself than anyone.

Then she turns on her spike heel and heads out the door. She's going to get back at her for replacing her, and she's going to do it well.

Jada and Alice are talking about what they'd do if Phil moved in when Louis comes around the corner looking like steams going to come out of his ears.

"I'll kill 'im!" He bellows.

"No you will not!" Keely chases after him.

"Oh, Lord." Jada says deadpan, then she sighs, "I'll be right back."

She starts to walk over to Louis and Keely, but picks it up to a jog when they start walking faster.

"Louis! You have _got _to calm down!" Keely says, "They're going to send you home!"

"I don't care! They can fire me for all I care! But one thing's for certain, I'm going to kick that cater boy's ass all the way to Poughkeepsie for what he did to you."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, 'What he did to you'?" Jada turns to Keely, "It sounded like you weren't objecting to the situation."

"Wait…you _weren't_?" Louis asks.

"You told him _were_?" Jada asks.

"I…gotta go…" Keely says.

"No, you aren't going anywhere." Jada says, pulling her back.

"Look, Louis, I'm _so _sorry, but he and I just have this…this connection. You know? And if we weren't broken up, I never would have let it happen, I'm not that kind of girl. You have to understand…"

"I know, even if not romantically anymore, I love you Keely, just as a person. And when I thought he hurt you…"

"I know. I love you as a person also, just not…like…"

"I understand."

Jada glances back and forth from the two, and when she's sure no one's going to lash out all of a sudden, she says, "Well, alright then. My work here is done." and heads back to her desk with Alice.

"What the heck happened?" Alice asks.

"Oh, typical Keely drama."

"Of course." Alice laughs.

They sit there and talk for a while, in the meantime Louis and Keely are talking at the main news desk, like they had before. When they were just friends.

"Keely, the caterer wants to have word with you," The director says.

"Oh, okay. Excuse me, Louis." She smiles.

Stepping down from the platform, she heads to the refreshment table, where Phil is casually inspecting the fruit trays.

"Hey, stranger." Keely says.

"Oh, hey. What was with the dramatic exit?"

"Oh, sorry, about that. I had to come here."

"You mentioned in the note. So, I saw you were talking with Louis, is he okay with everything…?"

"Surprisingly. Louis can have a jealous side."

"Huh. Well, I hope he doesn't like follow me home or anything…"

Keely couldn't help but laugh, the idea of equally, 'No I can't do _that _I'll stain my suit!' Louis trying to chase down and beat to a pulp Phil, who was equally afraid of ruining his suits. It would be a hilarious fight.

"No, no." She laughs and can't quite stop, "He wouldn't do that."

"Okay, because I was afraid I'd have to break out some of my judo, that y'know…flies like a butterfly, stings like a bee." He says uses some karate hand motions at nothing.

"Oh I'm sure you would." Keely nods. She'd gotten good at that, she couldn't _count _how many times the maitre d' at restaurants would give Louis evil looks for using debit cards, and he'd always say to Keely, 'Man, I know I could take _him,_' and Keely would always say the same thing.

Phil smiles, and so does she.

"So, Jada seems to have your back through everything."

"Yup. She and I have been through it all. She's definitely my best friend."

"I saw the speech you wrote to her for your mother's funeral."

"Oh yeah, I forget why I had that framed…but it's all true. Speaking at the funeral was so hard, I couldn't get through one sentence, 'Excuse me' while I'd stop and collect myself was the most frequent thing I said through the whole thing. But I dedicated a whole part of it to her because she's one of the few I have left. I never knew my dad, and my grandparents abandoned my mom…my mom was also an only child, so…it was just us."

"Man…"

"I know."

"I wish I could've been there for you…"

"Oh it's okay, I got through it. It's just…of all the stuff she could have died of…she'd never shown signs of seizure behavior…it was just so weird…I mean…"

"Maybe that's not what happened…"

"I keep wondering. They said it was a seizure because she may have tried committing suicide, but my mom wasn't like that…ever. She had such an amazing life…"

"It wasn't suicide, Keely. It couldn't have been,"

Keely sighs, "I just wish she'd told me…"

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap. Go on home." The director shouts after shooting Louis and Whitney in the anchor chairs.

"Oh that's great! Now I have a whole free day!" Keely says excitedly.

"How about we go for a walk…?" Phil asks.

"I'd love to. Say…Central Park?"

"Great."


	9. Who Said, Who Said, pt 2

**A/N: I figured this would happen since my day was just like that yesterday, so this is the end of 'Who Said, Who Said, I can't be Confused.' lol So this isn't the new update, I'll post that one later. That one should be fabulous!**

The two reunited love birds head out of the studio hand in hand while Jada and Alice decide on what to do.

"Great, she leaves and doesn't even tell me."

"I have a feeling she'll— "

"_Show stoppin', show show stoppin', show stoppin' we're show show stoppin'." _Rang

Jada's cell phone.

"Hello?" She says.

"Jade, sorry, Phil and I are going for walk in Central Park and we want you and Alice to meet us for dinner at say…six?"

"Sure. Wait what am I possedsuay otay oday thiway Icealay?"

"Uh…just…hang out with her, talk to her. Like you do all the time."

"But it was naturally before, I don't know what to do now."

"What? And you call me blonde. Just pretend you're not _supposed _to be watching her. She's not three you can handle it."

"Mmmm…okay…"

"Just keep her alive, alright."

"Don't worry I did an alright job of that before…" she mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just have a good a time."

"Thanks…you too."

"'Kay, bye."

She hangs up her phone and turns to Alice, who's playing with a piece of her hair.

"Keely?"

"Yeah…"

"Boy, did I call that or what?"

"Yeah, you did. So it looks like she and Lance Romance are going to be at Central Park all day, so you and

I, I guess are hanging out together again."

"Great," Alice smiles

"So…what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you usually do, I'm not picky. At least…I don't think I am…"

Jada shakes her head and laughs, "Well…I usually just go out to lunch with Keely, then we either go back to her apartment and talk, like we don't do enough of that, or we shop or whatever."

"Man, you guys are just like those four ladies on that show Keely likes to watch at twelve o'clock at night. They live in the city also, but some of the stuff they say is gross. Especially that one…"

"Oh, 'Sex and the City,' yeah that's always been her favorite. Her mom got her hooked on it."

"Wow…" Alice laughs.

"Um-hum. So, shall we?" Jada says.

"We shall." Alice says as they head out of the studio.

They walk down the street pretending that they're Carrie Bradshaw. They have to walk for while before a city bus drives by, and then they get all dramatic and gasp, even though on the side of this bus is an ad for some regeneration cream.

After laughing hysterically at themselves they walk down Madison looking in every store window and admiring the extraordinary window displays.

"Keely should be one of these models." Alice says of one of the Chanel make-up models on a large narrow poster hung in a Sephora window.

"I know, she could be. But she thinks she's too short."

"Yeah…most of those ladies are like metal poles, super tall, and super skinny."

"Yeah, and not to mention, she'd never be able to set foot in Berchetto's again unless it was to eat salad."

Jada srunches her face up in disgust.

"Blehhhh, I hate salad too."

"Especially with _Ranch _dressing, EWWWW!"

"Oh yuck, Ranch is the worst…so is Bleu Cheese…" she shudders in disgust this time.

"Yup, I hate that one too."

They both laugh as they continue walking and talking about Keely as a Chanel make-up model.

"Ooh! She could get us into all the parties where the famous people are!"

"Oh, believe me, Keely thinks she could get into one like that now."

"Why?"

"Because she's a news anchor, no one would want to meet me though, I'm just the traffic temp."

"Yeah…maybe but, I still think people would want to meet you, why else were they chasing you into the

doctor's office?"

"They weren't chasing _me _they were chasing _Keely._"

"Well, I think they liked you too,"

"Surrrrrre…"

Alice shakes her head as they head up Park and into Keely's building.

Walking through the door, Alice couldn't help but stare, "Wow…no matter how many times ya walk in this place…it never gets boring."

"True."

"Ooh, she has a piano? Is it just me, or was that not there yesterday?"

"It's not just you, she bought it today. As a 'I have the love of my life back' gift to herself. I'm telling you, the woman will use _any _excuse to spend money."

"Do you think she'd mind if I…"

"Play it? I doubt it. Go ahead."

"Okay, great."

Alice goes over to the large black Baby Grand piano, and sits down on the shiny bench.

"I think I remember my foster mom teaching me this…"

She lifts her hands to the keys and plays a short piece of 'Fur Elise' composed by Beethoven.

She sounds amazing, like she's Beethoven herself, only smaller and blonder. And not to mention female.

"That's…amazing."

"Thanks. I'm a little rusty though," She pauses as she notices a notebook flipped open to a page with words written and crossed off all over it, "What's this?" she asks showing it to Jada.

"That's Keely's song writing notebook,"

"Oh, this one sounds good. Let's see A - D# - F," she plays the notes and reads the others, "I wonder how

she imagined this sounding…" she clears her throat, "Don't know where you are…wish I just could be near

you…would you sail oceans to get a glimpse of how you feel…you're all the things I'm looking for…everything and so much more…what I think, you are just perfect, could it be, that I am worth it. Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more. You…and me…my life would change in a second."

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks, but I'm not really."

Just then keys jingle and the door opens, Phil and Keely are laughing as they walk in.

"Hey you two." Keely says.

"Hey…" Jada and Alice say.

"Oh, you play?" Keely asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not great…"

"Well, let me hear something…"

"Okay, this tune won't leave me alone." Alice says as she plays a very sad melody, and Keely starts to sing

along with it.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah _

_You're built to love _

_But that love falls apart _

_Little piece of Heaven _

_Turns to dark _

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye _

"Wow…I knew you had a great voice, but that was just awesome."

"Thanks. Ever since I saw my mom and she told me to follow my heart, I've been working on it in my head."

"Aw, that's really sweet."

"Thanks."

"So, was your heart telling you to leave Louis?" Jada asks.

"No, to see what would happen with Phil."

"Oh…"

"Do you know 'Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting'?" Phil asks Alice.

"You mean 'Get about as oiled as a diesel train, Gonna set this dance alight, 'Cause Saturday night's the night I like'?"

"Yeah."

"I think, hold on…" She pauses to stare at the ceiling and think, "Okay…"

She starts the melody of the song and Phil and Jada start singing, once it gets to the next verse, Keely

chimes in, and then so does Alice.

And so the four of them are singing Elton John in Keely's living room, most of them still strangers to one another, but none are acting like it. They all feel like they've known each other for years instead of days and hours. And that's just the way it should be.

**A/N: The next one is going to be SO great! So definitely read that one! I didn't write 'Saturday night' or 'listen to your heart' Sir Elton John and DHT did. LOL So, please review! You guys have a special place in my heart! Lol freaking you out there…sorry! And NO flames, please.**

**Regards,**

**Britannia **


	10. Alice In Wonderland

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another

network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**PheelynRaly4eva: Thanks. Tehe. I will:D **

**Amz15: well, here one is! Thanks for reading!**

**Linda66: Thanks! Yep. :D Really? I didn't know that, thanks:D **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**A/N: This one closes some open ends and opens new ones! LOL And it's quite, quite dramatic. So be prepared…:P**

"Alice In Wonderland"

After singing several oldies on the piano, Keely caught a glimpse of her watch and realized it was almost time for their reservations.

"You guys it's five thirty, we better get changed if we're gonna get there on time."

"You're right." Jada says, then turns to Alice, "Oh, you can wear the dress with the jacket thing Keely bought you tonight,"

"Oh yeah, that'll be cute. What are you wearing?"

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"Can I help you pick something out?"

"Sure."

"Keely, do you know what you're wearing?"

"Of course," Keely says.

"Phil…?"

"I guess…"

"Okay. Jada, I'm coming with you." Alice says walking with her down the hall to the guest bedroom.

They head into the guest bedroom and Jada takes out three different possible ensembles.

"Alright, go ahead. Pick."

"Hmmm…" Alice says examining the first one, a long black skirt, a black shirt, and a wrap.

She glances at the other two, but this one seemed the most elegant and appropriate for the occasion. Plus, she and Jada are very fair-skinned so they look the nicest wearing the color black.

"You should wear this one," Alice says handing it to her.

"Okay."

"Oh! Shoes!"

"I don't have any other here."

"So…it looks like these are the ones."

"Looks like it. Good thing they pretty much go with anything."

"True." Alice says. They really did, they were just those kind of shoes. They were a wedge, with criss-cross straps over the top. And of course, black. Steve Madden had done it again.

"I've never been to a restaurant like this one before. The way Keely talks about it, it sounds like a Wonderland or something."

"Yeah, I've only been there once, and it was to celebrate Keely being promoted to anchor. She didn't talk to me the entire time."

"Aww…I would've talked to you…"

"I know. She was just preoccupied,"

"But she's your _best _friend, I would never do that to my best friend…well, at least I don't think I would…"

"It's not a big deal, Alice."

"But Keely acts all superior sometimes and I just don't think she should…"

"Well, neither do I, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"It's just— "

"Jada! Alice! Hurry, hurry! We're going to be late!" Keely calls.

"Yeah, alright. We'll be right there!" Jada rolls her eyes, "Okay, get out of here so I can change or she'll never stop it."

"Okay," Alice says.

She joins Keely and Phil, dressed to the nines as if the limo was waiting outside to deliver them to the Oscars.

"Whoa…where's the stretch?" Alice asks.

"Huh?" Keely asks fluffing her faux Mink boa.

"Limo." Phil says.

"Ahhh…" Keely nods, "So where's Jada?"

"She's coming, she just has to finish getting ready."

Keely shakes her head, "Puntuality is the key to— "

"Perfection. I _know_." Jada says stepping into the room.

"Wow…Jada…you look gorgeous." Keely says.

And coming from Keely, that meant a lot. Keely, in a floor length black dress with a waist length V-neck, looked just Red-Carpet Ready.

Jada on the other hand, looked gorgeous because of the elegance, yet simplicity of her ensemble.

"Thanks." She says.

"Tonight is a big night, and you aren't ready yet, Alice. Hit it! Quickly, please."

"Oh, sure." Alice runs into Jada's room where she puts together her ensemble.

Alice's dress is an Asian inspired satin kimono looking dress, and a lovely shade of petal pink with orchids stitched into it. And her blonde hair was half up and half down embellished with black hair chopsticks. Her shoes were simple black flip flops.

"Wow, Alice. Very lovely," Keely says upon her entrance into the room.

"Thanks," She says.

"Man, Jada, she looks a lot like you. It's such a weird coincidence, ay?"

"Yes," Jada nods.

"Oh, no way. Jada's like so much prettier."

"Well, that may be, but you can't say we don't look alike." Jada laughs.

"I guess," Alice says, "I just feel bad when people say that because it makes me think of how much my foster mom said I look like my real mom."

"Ohhhh…" Keely says.

Alice looks at the ground as Phil glances from Jada to Keely, to Alice. Then looks at the door and says, "So…are we going to get going?"

"Oh! Yeah! Just let me hand out handbags," Keely says, running to one of the oversized chairs and picking up about forty different clutch bags.

"Okay, Jada, I think you should take the beaded black one," She says handing it to her. "And Alice, the pink satin one," She hands that to her and continues, "And the fur trimmed satin black one for me." She collects the thin beaded strap, puts it inside it, and then says, "Alright, let's roll."

The four of them all limo-ready head out of Keely's apartment and into the hallway.

"Oh, Phil would you help me find my key?" Keely asks him.

"Uh…sure…"

Jada and Alice stop and turn around, their similar looking faces blank with confusion.

"Do you want us to wait?" asks Jada.

"Oh no, you guys go ahead, get a cab, and tell them to wait."

"Okay."

The two head to the stairs and once the ping pong of their shoe heels is faint, Keely whispers, "I'm gonna do it tonight,"

"Gotta help me out here…"

"I'm gonna tell Alice I want to adopt her."

"But…really? Tonight?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great? I'll finally be able to fill the void that's been there since my mom died. And now that I have you back, it just seems like the right thing to do."

"Well, if it makes you happy…" Phil lets his voice trail off.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, it's not that, it's just I…y'know what? I don't know what I think, I just need some wine. I'll feel a little better."

"Alright…" She doesn't quite believe him, but she doesn't really think about it.

She's going to adopt Alice, if Alice wants her to, of course. And they're going to live in Keely's apartment and be happy. Alice won't need her foster mother, or her real mother, she'll have Keely.

Keely smiles at the thought, and takes Phil's hand after he offers it, and they head down the staircase to the lobby.

Meanwhile, Alice and Jada head down the stairs to the lobby as told by Keely.

"Man, why am _I _always the one stuck getting the cab in the rain?" Jada grumbles as she stares out the glass doors to Keely's building at the slick streets in the gloomy looking night with the streets heavily illuminated by thousands of house lights and street lights.

"'Cause Keely's Fink would get ruined if you didn't," Alice laughs.

"Fink?"

"Fake Mink."

"Oh!" Jada laughs, "Duh…"

"I hope she and Phil get married."

"Why?"

"I dunno…I just think they're cute together. Do you think you'll ever get married?"

"No," She shakes her head. "I mean unless I find the right person…who I left a long time ago."

"Well, maybe you'll see him again."

She half laughs, it's actually more of a 'yeah right' breath, but…, then she shakes her head, "No…I doubt it." Another head shake, "He must've moved on and is happy somewhere with someone else. Who wasn't stupid enough to…well, never mind."

Now Alice shakes _her _head, "I don't think so. I bet he still thinks about you. My foster mom told me once, that once you love someone that way. Y'know, like you feel like a whole person 'cause you met your other half…? That you _never _forget about them. Once they're in your heart, they're there to stay."

"She sounds a lot like someone I met once…I don't remember her name though…but I think she called herself…Lee…"

"No way! My foster mom's name was Lee!" Alice says.

"Seriously? Wow…"

"That's so weird…" Alice purses her lips, then says, "Have you ever noticed that? All these weird things we have in common? It's like…we're star sisters or something…"

"Yeah, or star something else…" She mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Hey you two!" Keely says.

"Hi," They say.

"So, are you guys ready to see the most magical place in New York?"

"Bring it on," Phil says.

"Alright," Jada says.

"Let's go," Alice says.

"Great!" Keely says.

She leads them outside, and turns to Jada with a not-so-pleased expression because they didn't have a cab waiting.

"TAXI!" She says, then whistles.

And even in the pouring rain, a taxi pulls up and they all jump in.

They all point out various lighted signs and billboards on the way there, and once they pull up, Alice was sure she'd fallen into the hole to Wonderland.

This place was like a lighted fairy garden. It was just _beautiful. _The plants and the lights came together so perfectly, so magically, it just made everyone's jaws drop.

Even Phil's, who'd worked here for nearly three years. But he _did _work the day shifts, which I guess took away from the greatness of the place.

"Wow…this is…amazing…" Alice says.

"Yeah. This is just…breathtaking…" Jada adds.

Keely smiles to herself as if it were _her _restaurant.

"Come on you guys, let's hurry, I'm starving." Keely says.

Phil knew that wasn't why, he knew she wanted to break it to Alice she was gonna be a Teslow in a matter of days. And she had no idea.

In a matter of seconds, they're seated. Phil next to Keely, Keely across from Jada, Jada next to Alice, and Alice across from Phil.

"This is so beautiful here, Keely." Alice says.

"I know, isn't it? I wish I lived here."

"You practically do." Phil says.

"Hello, Welcome to Berchetto's. I'm Reena, and I'll be your server this evening. What can our chef carefully prepare for you this evening?" A red headed girl waitress asks.

"I'll have the salmon on cruet, with the chardonnay." Keely says.

"And I'll have the pâté defoie gras. With the merlot," Phil says.

"The pheasant under glass, and just water with lemon is fine." Jada says.

Alice has absolutely no idea what anyone had just said let alone what any of it meant! She decided to go with someone she could at least _say, _"I'll have the calamari, and…water also, please." she says.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your beverages," Reena says.

They say somewhat mumbled 'thanks' as she heads off. And Keely chooses _now _to drop her planet sized bomb on everyone.

"Everyone, I have something I would like to say." Keely reaches over and takes Alice's hand. Alice stares at her like she has a third eye, and Keely continues, "Alice, even though you have only been in my home for a few days, you've already left a mark on my heart, and helped fill a void I've had after my mother died. And it would mean the world to me if you'd let me adopt you…"

That sentence stabs Jada like a knife. She couldn't believe Keely would do that.

"_What?" _Jada says, although it sounds almost like a whisper because she's on the verge of a breaking down and crying.

"She wants to adopt me," Alice says.

Jada spends about three seconds drilling holes in Keely with her eyes that are slowly, but surely filling with tears and before she can stop herself, she says, "Excuse me," and leaves.

She runs out of the garden and out onto the street, she honestly had no idea where she was going. Mentally, she thought she was running from her problems. All of them were still sitting at that table.

Keely comes running up the sidewalk after her in the rain the was, fortunately letting up, "Jada! Jada!" Keely calls her.

Jada does stop, but she doesn't turn around. She just stands there.

Keely runs to her and says, "Look, I know you don't really have anyone here right now, but come on, I'm _finally _starting to feel whole again, Jada. And I thought of anything you'd be happy for me. But you're not! You ran out of there! Why— "

"It's not about that!" She cries.

"Well, then what— "

"You _can't _adopt her, Keely."

"Why the Hell not?"


	11. Alice In Wonderland pt 2

"Can't you just trust me?"

"NO! I want a reason."

"Keely— "

"Would you just frigging tell me!"

"Keely, I— "

"Jada, I want to know why I can't adopt her. I want to know why you aren't happy for me, why— "

"Because that's my baby."

Keely didn't see that one coming.

"Hold on…WHAT? How do you know that? How is that possible?"

"She has the necklace! And I just know…"

Keely's still staring like Jada's rambling in Hindi.

Jada sighs, "When I was sixteen, I had a baby. I couldn't take care of her, I knew I couldn't. And I knew if I told Evan, he'd say we could make it work, and we couldn't. He had all these dreams of being successful and accomplishing all these things and he couldn't do all of that if he had me and her…I wouldn't be where I am today if I'd had her either. I didn't want to tell him I felt so stupid, I mean with all the ways to prevent stuff like this and what happens…So…before I did anything about it I told him I didn't love him anymore. I couldn't stop crying the entire time I was talking because it was a gigantic lie. I never would have left him if I didn't have to. And then…by the time I'd figured out what to do, it was too late to abort her, so…I found this couple that would adopt her. The mother was this amazing woman, she was a writer. She had this way of speaking that you could get a perfect mental picture of what she was talking about. And I knew she'd be happy with them. And…just in case I ever found her somehow, I gave her this heart shaped pendant, that has JCS engraved on the back, so I'd know she was mine, and…that's her Keely."

"But…but…so…you had a…and you gave her up…and you found her again…and that's…Are you sure?"

"Yes. The thousand similarities weren't a clue? Have you ever met anyone else who hates salad?"

"No! But…you're basing this on salad…?"

"No. Not just the salad, the fact that we look alike, sound alike, and you're forgetting the necklace."

"Well, what are you going to do…?"

Jada stands still for a second thinking, "I dont— "

"**_BANG!" _**Came this awful sound, Keely stared in shock as Jada gasps and gags as she's slowly collapsing. She'd just been shot.


	12. How To Save A Life

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize. I don't own 'Never had a dream come true' either, SClub7 wrote that.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**PheelynRaly4eva: Hmmmm…you'll find out. All the clues are there…once you find out you'll be like, "Ohhhhhh…!" lol:P. Yes, yes. Thank-you SO much! You're welcome! **

**Froggy2045: LOL Thanks for reading!**

**Aye sea turtles: LOL I will:D Tehe thanks for reading!**

**Shanaenae50591: LOL Yeah, when you guessed I thought, "Whoa geez, is she in my head?" LOL But I was anything less than obvious with some of my clues, LOL You'll see…once you see who it is it'll be like, "How didn't I catch that!" lol Well, if you're going to do the Keely pout…LOL haha I do that all the time! It always works. :D **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

"How To Save A Life, 'Cause If Anyone Knows, I'd appreciate it if you told me"

Keely can't move, she can't think, she can't speak. She's absolutely motionless from _shock. _She could _not _believe this! Her mother had died, and now her best friend in the entire world was just shot and Keely could not move.

Before she knew what she was doing she caught her friend before she hit the ground and eased her to the ground setting her in her lap. Then she screams as loud as she can, "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

A few random people come running out of Berchetto's, and waiters offer to call an ambulance and another offers to get Alice and Phil.

"Keely…"

"Shhh…Jada, everything'll be fine."

"No…Keely…I think I'm…"

"No, Jada, Jada, you can't die. You _can't. _Okay, all I need for you to do is to stay with me, okay?"

Jada doesn't answer her but she doesn't close her eyes, she glances to the left, and her eyes flutter almost closed, but Keely taps the side of her face gently, "Stop it. You _have _to stay awake. Think about smacking Ophelia."

"She's not going to live." Comes an eerie voice from behind Keely.

"What…?" Keely asks weakly.

"She won't live. At least she better not."  
"What…who…" Keely turns around and when she sees who she's talking to she about faints. She's talking to a scary woman with iron curly espresso brown hair and fiery red eyes. A woman more full of vengeance, revenge, and backstabbing than she is blood. A woman who she used to call friend, and who New York City used to call co-anchor and recently traffic reporter.

"Francesca…why did you do this?" Keely asks her voice shaky.

"I had to get rid of her. Actually, I was aiming for you. You take my job, I make your life miserable. When you replaced me as anchor I couldn't kill you, it would look too suspicious, so I had to make you so miserable you'd quit. So I saw that old bat out walking one day and saw an opportunity."

"_You_ killed my mother?" Keely asks, her voice filled with rage and hate.

"Yes," Francesca says, not proudly or anything. But just admitting it made Keely so furious she wanted to just strangle Francesca.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Keely roars hysterically. Then, unsuspectingly, she lunges herself at Francesca, leaving Jada to support herself why she watches them in confusion.

Keely knocks Francesca right to the ground, then immediately attacks her. She punches and fights with all her strength, but believe me, Francesca fights back. And she packs a punch. She got Keely in the eye, and in the jaw. But Keely didn't give up, she got in a few good swings and definitely did some damage to her Botoxfest of a face.

Keely and Francesca are still locked in a death grip when Phil and Alice join the massacre in the middle of the street.

"What in the Hell is going on here?" Phi yells. "You help Jada!" He calls over his shoulder, quickly going to break up the bruiser sisters.

"OhmyGOD! What happened!" Alice screams hysterically, she falls to the ground next to Jada as she says, "Jada!"  
"I'm…fine. It's…only in my…stomach."

"Are you sure…? Jada, you can't die…!"  
"I…won't…" She swallows hard, "Just…get me to a…hospital."

"Already taken care of." Phil says holding Rocky Junior by her waist, "It should be here any minute."

"Jada, I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you like that, but she…she killed my mother."

"And I'd do it again. But for now, all I want is to kill you." Francesca says, cocking her gun and aiming it right at Alice.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Keely screams, diving out of Phil's grasp and for Francesca. But it was too late, she fired the gun, but the bullet hit Jada.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Cries Alice.

Keely, who's in the middle of taken down Francesca again, doesn't notice it hit anyone. Alice is in hysteria, and Phil's yelling for help again.

Phil's call disappears into the darkness as there's a loud screeching blare of sirens, police and ambulance.

The paramedics are speaking in code back and forth to one another as they put Jada on a gurney and lift her into the ambulance. Phil goes to break up Keely and Francesca once again.

But this time, it isn't as easy. When Phil pulls Keely off of Francesca, she won't back off. She keeps swinging, and doesn't give up, it also didn't help that Keely wouldn't give up either. While Phil's dragging her away, Francesca grabs on to Keely's wrist and follows.

Phil finally yells at her, "Let go! You crazy bitch!"

That makes her eyes even scarier, and she digs her three inch acrylic claws into Keely's arm.

Keely screams and kicks her as hard as she can but that doesn't do much damage. Phil finally drags Keely far enough that the police car sees Francesca and takes action.

"Francesca Alouive, you're under arrest for the murder of Amanda Diane Teslow, and the attempted murder of Jada Colleen Sedelnd."

Surprisingly, she doesn't argue. She just allows them to handcuff her and put her in the police car. But she does stare at Phil, Keely, and Alice with her fiery red eyes and mouth 'I'll be back…'.

Something told them, she would be.

Alice sits on the curb crying. She doesn't know what to think, Jada had become like her best friend, and now she'd been shot twice. If she died she didn't know what she would do…

"Okay, we should probably get in the ambulance with them…" Phil says.

"I…c-can't." Alice says.

"Why…?"

"Because I can't see her like that…"

"Fine…we'll have a cab take us…I guess."

And that's what they do, the three of them get in a cab and head to the hospital.

Phil, who never got his wine, heads straight to the cafeteria to find a substitute. Keely, bruised and cut all over, refuses to go in to see a doctor. She wants to sit right next to Alice in the waiting room.

The doctors had said Jada had some minor nerve damage due to the bullet wounds. The one in her stomach did no damage to any organs or what not. But her side wound may have disrupted her liver. They wouldn't know for sure until surgery was performed.

Keely signs Jada in at the reception counter and fills out some forms about her, then goes to join Alice.

Keely can't help but feel bad for her. She's just staring off into space, her face awash with tears. She just sits there, as though the world was still.

"Alice…?" Keely asks.

"What?" Alice asks, turning toward her and attempting to dry her face with her hand.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Well," Keely sits down next to her, "I should probably tell you this now. I can't adopt you."

"What? But…why…?"

"Because…" Keely sighs, "She probably wanted to tell you this herself…but Alice…Jada's…your mother."

"What!"

"Yeah…she had you when she was sixteen, and she gave you to Lee…"

"So…Jada's my…my _mom_? The woman that _left _me with a total stranger just 'cause she couldn't 'handle' having me, right? It's the same story…always."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Keely! _SO _many people have said that to me!" Alice says standing.

"Maybe…but she's not lying."

"How do you know that?"  
"Honestly, have you ever met anyone else who hates salad…?"

"No…"

"Or anyone that looks _exactly _like you?"  
"No…"

"And you have the necklace."

"Huh?"

"Your heart necklace. Tell me what's engraved in the back."

Alice lifts the gold heart and stares at the back of it, "JCS…" She gasps.

"See."

"But…how— who— when…" Alice begins pacing.

"And…another shocker…the guy she loved more than anything…is your dad."

Alice drops into her chair, "Whoa…so…she left him… 'cause of me?"

"That's what she said."

"But I just don't understand…"

"You're not alone. I don't understand either."

"I can't believe…she's my mom…"

"It must feel strange, huh?"

"Yeah. And that…this whole time she didn't tell me…all the signs were there, I just didn't see them."

"None of them?"

"No. I just thought they were all coincidences. Maybe I wanted to believe that's all they were…"

"Possibly. But I think that maybe you just…actually didn't see it."  
"Man…now I really hope she doesn't die."  
"She won't. At least she _better _not. I can't lose two people, I just can't."

"I know. And I can't lose her again. I just found her."

"I know…isn't that strange though…it's like you were meant to come in to our studio, and collapse. Right?

"Maybe…I wish she'd told me sooner…"

"Me too. I can't believe she kept it from _me _this whole time. And I still didn't catch on when she started crying and ran out when I said I wanted to adopt you."

"I know. I didn't either…"

"Miss Teslow…?" A dark haired older nurse says.  
"Yes?" Keely answers.

"Miss Sedelnd's done in surgery, and she's resting now. You may go back and see her."

"Thank-you." Keely says.

Alice crosses her legs and waits for the nurse to walk away, then says, "You go on back."

"Wait, she's your mom. Besides, I think you should be the first to see her anyway,"

"Mmmmm…okay…" Alice says.

She steps up to the reception window and says, "What room is Jada Sedelnd in?"

"She's in room 107, go right on back through that door, and it's on your left."

"Alright, thanks."

Alice waves to Keely as she heads to room 107. She's dreading going in there, she knows Jada's not going to look like herself, and if she looked awful and meek, Alice would probably pass out.

She shuts her eyes tightly as she turns the handle. Jada's sleeping peacefully, and to her surprise, doesn't look sick. She just looks like Jada. Although her hair's down, for the first time since Alice met her.

And Jada and herself are pale to begin with, but put her up against white sheets, and she's pretty much invisible. Alice walks to a chair right next to her hospital bed, and sits down. She stares at her, watching her chest rise and fall. She couldn't believe she was sitting here watching her _mother. _The one she never thought she'd meet. Ever. Was just lying right there, after being shot by an overly competitive crazy woman with red eyes.

And it's strange, Alice feels as though Jada abandoned her, but they'd acted like sisters for time they'd known each other. It was as if now that she knew she was her mother, she felt a small tinge of resentment.

She sat and wondered what would happen if Jada didn't make it, but she only thought about for a second because she wanted her to live so badly. She knew then she'd never have a real mom. Ever.

But Keely was trying _so_ hard. She knew she, as much as she would me mourning the loss of Jada, would have to live with Keely. It isn't that she doesn't like Keely, it's more that Keely is very high end and a smidge on the conceited side. Jada wasn't like her. Jada was more mellow and down to earth. Someone Alice can relate to. Literally.

She sits there staring at Jada and all she can think about is that song that describes exactly how she feels.

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooooooohh yeah_

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it should be now or might have been (might have been)_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye_

_No, no, no, no_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooooooohh_

She continues to wonder what it might have been like living with Jada all these years. Being able to call someone "Mom" instead of by their first names. She wondered if Jada would have liked her and told her everything, or ignored her and didn't tell her anything. While imagining different scenarios, she doses off. With the monotonous beeping of the machines hooked up to Jada not hindering her ability to fall asleep.

**A/N: So…? LOL This one better not get cut off! GRR! But I think I figured out why it does that. LOL So, please review! And no flames! Thank-you!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	13. Help! Help! Don't Save Me

**Title: **This Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Keely Teslow is living the dream, she's a very successful news reporter on the hit 'Today Show' on MDP. She has a successful boyfriend and excellent friends, but she's always felt like something was missing. When a little girl comes into her world, she realizes that what she's been missing isn't far from where she left it.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Today Show,' but the network "MDP," is based on another network, lol. I also don't own Phil of the future, or Keely. But I do own (I guess) Louis, Alice (Not DeLuca), and whoever else you don't recognize. I don't own 'Savin' Me' either. Nickelback wrote that.

**Replies to Reviews (LOVE you guys! Reviews rock!): **

**Shanaenae50591: Hehe it was all there, u just had to be on the watch. Well, u knew all the rest of what was happening and I guess u can't always be on the ball, right? Lol Me 2! I would ALWAYS watch it, they had/have the best songs:D kk, here ya go:D**

**PheelynRaly4eva: Yupp she's definitely a crazy person she did it 'cause she lost what she had. She's just a nut job. LoL And since she's in show business people tend to get crazy, but she first lost anchor, then she was 'demoted' to traffic reporter, then lost that. A normal person would have just been extremely depressed, she, on the other hand goes on a massacre. I watch Days Of Our Lives and Passions too much, ay? LoL Thanks for reading!**

**Forggy2045: Hehe ya. Thanks for reading, I'm glad u like it!**

**Linda66: LoL I kept thinking, "WHY is no one catching this!" LOL But now if you re-read it, all the hints are there. LOL Me too, hehe. :P jk. Thanks for reading!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

"Help! Help! Don't Save Me."

A few hours later, a cart gets knocked over out in the hall and creates an awful loud noise, which causes Alice's head to shoot up, and she's suddenly wide awake. She glances behind her to see what causes all the ruckus in the hall.

"Not poised, are they?"

Alice's head whips around, nearly giving herself whiplash.

"Sorry." Jada says.

"Oh, no it's okay."

"So, I hope this doesn't upset you…or anything, but…I should tell you now, before…you know anything else happens. Alice, I'm…I'm…your mom."

"I know." Alice says, "Keely told me." She looks at the chair next to her then says, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know…I was scared and confused and I thought you'd I don't know, hate me because I left you. But you wouldn't have been happy. I was _so _young, and so was he, and we just wouldn't have been able to do it. We would have _all _been miserable."  
"But you didn't even try! You just said, 'I can't do this!' and gave up. You know what I've always been told, if you don't do _anything _else in your life, at least let the one thing that you do be _never _give up. Or don't give up without fighting it to the end."

"Look, imagine yourself in the situation. I was only thinking about me, _I _knew _I _couldn't do it, and that's all that mattered. I didn't think about if he could have made it work, just what I thought and felt."

"But that's— "

"Incredibly selfish, I know. But when you're sixteen, none of that matters. If I'd even been eighteen it might have worked. But I was just too young."

"What was my name?"  
"I didn't name you."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I knew if I did, I'd get attached. And I just couldn't do that."

"But…why?"

"Because then it would've been even harder to give you up."

"I didn't even have a name! How hard could it have been!"

"Hey! Don't sit there and say just because I didn't name you or want you at that point in my life does _not _it wasn't hard. You were me! A total carbon copy and I just had to hand you off to someone else!" Jada stops to collect herself, then shakes her head, "I never thought I'd get over it."

"But then you met another guy and both of us were just history!"  
"No! I felt like my entire life was worthless. I had everything and all of sudden…I had nothing. And I still don't! I have Keely, and now I found you, and you completely resent me, which honestly, I don't blame you for."

"I don't resent you. I just…I don't know."  
"I want to apologize to you, but I know no amount of apologizes are going to fix anything…"

"Jada, all I want, is to just be normal. Without having to ask about my mom, just being able to go home and say, 'Hey Mom.' That's it."  
"I don't think you and I can ever go back to the way we were…"

"Why? You knew I was your long lost reject all along and you still acted the same…"

"So? I can't look at you and not see him. I can't look at you and not see all the mistakes I've made and regrets I have. Now that I know you're her…it's all different."

"Well, I can't look at you and not see the self centered prostitute that abandoned me!"

Whoa! As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back. More than anything, but it was too late.

"Jada, I'm— "

"No, no. It's okay, you're right."

"No, I was totally over the line. I'm sorry— "

"You don't have to be. It's true."

"No, Jada. You're not self centered. You would have been if you'd gone through with keeping me and having all of us be miserable. And you're definitely _not _a prostitute."

"Look, there's something about me you should know, if I agree with something that means I believe in it."

"But you can't really— "

"Would you just go. I don't feel like arguing right now."

"But…"

"Please."

Alice nods as she heads to the door and walks out to the waiting room, fighting back tears. But once Keely sees her, she can't hold them any longer. She bursts into hysteria and Keely jumps up, "Hey, hey…what happened?" She holds Alice.

"She's a jerk! I hate her! She doesn't want me! She only liked me when she didn't know I was hers! Now she…"

"Whoa…whoa. Alice, honey, what happened?"  
"Well, she said she didn't want me back then, and said she didn't name me 'cause she didn't wanna get attached to me…"

"Alice, she was sixteen. When you're sixteen all you care about is _you. _You don't think about anything or anyone else. But she did. She knew it would be in your and Evan's best interest if she didn't keep you. You would have been miserable. All of you."

"How do you know that, though! She didn't even try!"

"But it was just obvious, she needed to work on finishing school, and he needed to work on college in order to achieve his dreams."  
"Wait…he was in college? When she was sixteen?"  
"Yes, they were fifteen and eighteen when they met though."

"Why didn't she TELL me any of this! She doesn't want me to know ANYTHING! Lee told me anything I asked to know! And she, who knows it ALL won't say any of it!"  
"She won't tell you because it hurts her, Alice." This was the first time since she'd known her that Keely's voice had ever sounded even the slightest bit stern.

"What…?"  
"She loved that man more than anything in the world, Alice. And she had to leave him. She left him because she knew he wouldn't make it. He wouldn't be all he could be if she'd kept you. She knew _she _couldn't be all she could be, and you! You couldn't either. Some sixteen year olds can handle it, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't prepared. And let me tell you, it takes a Hell of a lot more courage and responsibility to admit you can't do something and then do the right thing. And not take the easy way out. What she did took so much, Alice. What she gave up just so everyone would be happy. It's unbelievable."

"We would've been happier if we had been with her the whole time! You don't know what it's like not to know your own mom, Keely! It sucks! You have to ask about them, wonder about them, but you never know them. And year after year, you think, 'maybe she'll come and find me,' but she never does. You wonder what you did wrong, why she gave you up. Were you not good enough for her? And all of sudden you find her, and she says she didn't want you. She wasn't in an accident, it was intentional. And now you _know _you weren't good enough."

"Al, it's not that you weren't good enough it's that she was too young."

"NO! I'm SICK of hearing that! SO many girls can manage babies when they're that age! Even younger. And I don't want to hear that she 'knew Evan wouldn't succeed'. He might have! How would she know!"  
"Because she knew him. He wouldn't short cut being there for her and you one hundred percent. And if he did that, he couldn't devote time to his career. Which he needed to do, Alice!"  
"But…"

"Look, I'm going back to see her. Maybe that'll give you some time to think over everything."

Alice doesn't answer her, she just stays sitting in her chair. Keely goes down the hall through the doors, and peers into the small glass window of Jada's door. Then turns the handle.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey." Jada says.

"So…our Alice is a bit resentful here. Have any idea why?"  
"She called me a self centered prostitute."

"Whoa…she didn't."

"Yes. But…it's true."

"No…Jade. You're not."

"I wish I believe that…but that's not the way it is."

"Jada…"

"I don't need you to try and make me feel better, because it's nor working."

"Jada, I just— "

"Please, just leave."

"Jada, pushing us away isn't going to make any of this go away. Alice is still your daughter, and you still have to face she's a part of Evan— "

"Just _leave_."

Keely backs out of the room, "Fine."

She shuts Jada's door. And before Jada can stop herself, she sobbing. Keely walks down the hall a little ways, and slides down it. She can't believe Jada's acting like this. She's like a completely different person. She sits there crying softly, while she thinks about how bad things have turned in a matter of hours.

Alice does the same, cries over the fact her mom is just not the same. And over the fact nothing seems to be working out for the better

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Phil, clueless to the entire situation sees Keely in the hallway. He drops down next to her and says, "Um…Keel, even though you lost another important person in your life, it does go on."

"No…she didn't die…but I feel like I've lost her just the same." Keely says.

"Why?"

"She's like a different person! I think she looks at Alice and just sees Evan…I mean…maybe she— "

An awful high pitched beeping interrupts Keely, then there's nurses flying around the area, and someone shouts, "Her monitor went flat!"

Keely whips around to see them all in a thither in room 107.

"Oh my God!" Keely exclaims, jumping to her feet, "WHAT'S happening to her!" She screams as one of the nurses blocks the door.

"Get a hold of her, son." the nurse says.

Phil takes her waist and holds her back as she fights him to get in there.

Keely watches in horror as the nurses accompanied by one doctor use the cardiac revival paddles on her which jolt her all over the place, but don't work the first time.

"IF SHE DIES I'LL DIE! What's going to happen to her!" She screams again.

"Shhhhh!" Phil tells her, "It looks like she went into cardiac arrest,"

"But she doesn't have heart problems!"  
"Keel, she's under a lot of stress and she was shot twice,"

"She can't die Phil! She can't!"

"I know, Keely."

"What happened? I heard all this screaming, and…" she sees Jada, and she immediately goes into hysteria. Screaming and crying and collapsing to the floor.

"Alice, ALICE. You have got to calm down!" Phil says, "She'll be okay."

The same nurse gives him a glance.

"Won't she…?"

**A/N: Whoa…dramatic. How will it turn out? No one knows…**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	14. Inner Thoughts and Cheerleaders

A few days later, Keely couldn't avoid it, they needed her back at the news station. She came into the station, alone for once in her life. She was trying to think of shoes or handbags anything that wouldn't make her think of Jada. She missed Jada, even though she wasn't dead, everyone made it seem that way. They would tell Keely she had their sympathies and Keely would scoff and walk away. She didn't need sympathy, she needed her best friend.

Alice had been sent to foster home for the time being. With Keely not being Jada's relative, she couldn't take her without Jada's consent. So she'd wait for Jada's mother to take custody of her. Jada's mother was in no way capable of taking care of Alice, she was a martini drinking socialite. And then everyone would know how old Jada was when she had her, and that would wreck the Sedelnd's image entirely.

Keely felt terrible for Alice. If Keely hadn't tried to rush things and adopt her, Jada would still be ok, and Alice would still be there. Keely had to stop thinking about it. She knew if she did she couldn't carry out a news broadcast without bursting into hysteria. She shook her head and sat down next to Louis.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess. I mean, I miss her so much…"

"Yeah I know. Plus the new temp is freak."

Keely turned to the left to get a look at her, and man, it was hard to miss her. She had a bright orange afro, and wore so much heavy make-up it looked like she got lost on the way to the circus.

"Whoa!" Keely exclaimed, "She reminds me of Francesca!" she joked.

"Oh I know it's uncanny!" Louis laughed.

"I missed you." Keely smiled.

"What about Kansas boy?"

"I love him too, but…I'm different than I was then…"  
"Keely, he's who you're meant to be with. I mean, this stuck up uptown New Yorker, that's not who you really are."

"What…?"

"You're the girl who wanted to be a cheerleader to make your mother happy, not someone who would walk out on your best friend when she needs you most. And that little girl…"

"There's nothing I can do about her— "

"Fight Keely. Leah Sedelnd's not going to fight for her, trust me. I know the cheerleader's in there somewhere, under all the Marc Jacobs, she's there."

"And we're on in…five…four…three…two…"

"Good Morning I'm Louis Rochester." he said with his best million dollar smile.

"And I'm Keely Teslow, and this is today on MDP." Keely said with hers.

"In News this morning a lot is happening around the city. The stocks are up by forty percent, so get you're shares now, folks," he smiled.

"Oh Louis, I'm sure they're more concerned with the news on Broadway's latest ratings. Mary Poppins and Beauty And The Beast are ahead by twenty thousand dollars, and are just fantastic."

"But before you head over there, let's make sure you don't get stuck in any traffic."

"Over to our traffic reporter," Keely strained her eyes to read the prompter, "Mar…esta Du..Vaoul." She shook her head, "Our usual traffic reporter Jada Sedelnd is…I have to go."

Keely jumped up and ran to the door.

"Jada's out sick and apparently Keely's embraced her inner CHEER." he smiled.

Keely stopped and smiled also, she truly had.

She ran down the street and hailed a taxi.

She walked into the hospital and everyone was giving her strange looks.

She approached the receptionist's desk and said, "Hi, I'm here to see Jada Sedelnd."  
"Of course, Miss Teslow, room 704."

"Thank you,"

Keely stepped into the elevator with a nurse and an old woman in a wheel chair.

"Hello love, my wasn't I just watching you on the news? You're the perky one with the guy with bad hair."

"That's me." Keely smiled, "We really do have fans all over the place."

"That's true, you're adorable."

"Why thank you."

"I'm Alice by the way."  
Keely did a double take.

"Alice Whiles," she smiled

"Keely Teslow." Keely shook her hand.

"So that Jada, isn't she here?"

"Oh yeah, she got shot. And then went into cardiac arrest."

"I heard that's terrible. You're alright though?"

Keely tilted her head back and forth like, ehh. "Considering the circumstances could be worse, I guess I'm okay."  
Alice smiled at her, "That's good, I'm sure she'll be ok, friendship like yours is the best healer."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. "Is this your stop? Keely asked.

"Oh no, mine's a few more floors up," she smiled, "It was nice talking to you,"

"You too," Keely smiled and headed down the hall. Her tweed stacked pumps making clicking sounds as she walked on the white marble.

She found 704, and opened the door. Jada looked peaceful, and she was breathing. She just…was different in some way.

_Please understand _

_This isn't just goodbye _

_This is I can't stand you _

_This is where the road crashed into the ocean _

_It rises all around me _

_And now we're barely breathing _

_A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore _

_Curse my enemies forever _

_Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful _

_This desperation leaves me overjoyed _

_With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy _

_I listen to you cry _

_A cry for less attention _

_But both my hands are tied _

_And I'm pushed into the deep end _

_I listen to you talk but talk is cheap _

_And my mouth is filled with blood _

_From trying not to speak _

_So search for an excuse _

_And someone to believe you _

_In foreign dressing rooms _

_I'm empty with the need to _

_Curse my enemies forever _

_Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful _

_This desperation leaves me overjoyed _

_With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy _

_Curse my enemies forever _

_Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful _

_This desperation is leaving me overjoyed _

_With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroy _

_Please understand _

_Lay rotting where I fall _

_I'm dead from bad intentions _

_Suffocated and embalmed _

_And now all our dreams are cashed in _

_You swore you wouldn't lose then lost your brain _

_You make a sound that feels like pain _

_So please understand _

_This isn't just goodbye _

_This is I can't stand you_

Keely had to say this, whether or not Jada could hear it, "Jada," she said, "I want you to know I'm going to fight like hell to get custody of Alice. I know your mom would hate having her, quite frankly, _I _would hate for her to have her. I know you can't hear me, but I love you. You're my best friend, my sister, everything. I miss having you to talk to. I feel…alone. Louis told me to find my inner cheerleader, you know, the way I used to be. I don't know if you even knew me then…but I was a much better person I wouldn't've just swooped in and stole Alice from you, I can't believe I even did that…I'm so sorry, Jada." She reached out and took Jada's hand. But what scared Keely was she squeezed Keely's hand.

"Jada?"

"Don't be so sad Keely, it wasn't all your fault."

"JADA!" Keely screamed excitedly and jumped up and hugged her, "Oh my GOD I missed you so much!"  
"I know! I can't believe just telling someone something could mess things up this bad."  
"It's ok, 'cause no matter what it takes I'm going to get it, wait! You're awake now, you can get her."

"She hates me now, plus I don't want her!"

"Why?"

"Because, it would just be too hard, she reminds me of Evan."

"But she looks nothing like Evan."

"Yeah I know, but come on she reminds me of what I lost."

"Well you have a chance to get half of it back. Take it."

"No, I can't."

"Well then I will, but first I have to thank someone."

Keely walked out to the reception desk on that floor.

"Hi, can I have the room of an Alice Whiles?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Alice Whiles passed away four years ago."

"But I talked to her, I was in the elevator with her and male nurse he was tall, African American…"

"Oh Max Welford? He fell down a stairwell at the same time. It was a dreadful accident."

"Oh…but that's impossible I saw both of them, and she told me she'd seen me on TV, it was quite flattering actually."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, they're both dead, Miss Teslow."

"Weird…"

**A/N: More laterrr.**


End file.
